Acnologia
by zadabug98
Summary: What if Igneel, Metallicana, and Grandine were all placed under a curse on 7/7/777? What if a mission gone wrong guided Lucy to them and away from Natsu? When old enemies return to finish what they started and old friends return with new surprises, will Fairy Tail ever be the same?
1. Chapter 1

_ There was blood, so much blood. Blood, blood, blood, blood, and… and… Lucy._

_ Natsu ran to her form and dropped to his knees in front of her. Her eyes tried to focus on his face and her breaths came in shallow gasps. "N-Natsu," She breathed. "I-I'm s-sorry."_

_ Natsu shook his head to dismiss her apology before bracing himself to check her wounds. They were terrible. A large gash marred her chest, running from her left shoulder to her right hip. A dagger was plunged into her side and cuts ran along her arms and face. One eye was held closed by a gash that stemmed from her forehead to her jaw and was crossed by another that ran from her cheekbone to her chin._

_ "Don't speak, Lucy. Save your tears for when you're healed." He ran a thumb under her open eye to wipe away her tears. He was certain they didn't feel good against the cuts. She gasped at the contact and her breathing became more frantic and shallow. _

_ "I don't… have much… time, Natsu. Please… let… me say this… while I can." She paused to breath before continuing and Natsu couldn't bring himself to stop her words after such a plea. "I want you… to… promise me that… you'll… move on. I don't want… you to waste your… time on… me. Let… me go." She grasped the pink-haired man's hand into her own shaky one and lifted it to her abdomen. _

_ "I'm sorry… that I never told you." She whispered. Her voice was getting weak and her eyes had stopped focusing on his face. _

_ "Lucy," Natsu cried desperately. "Please don't die. Please! I promise you'll be alright! I promise, just please stay with me!" His eyes were filled with warm tears. Lucy smiled ruefully, "My only regret… is that you never get to meet this wonderful person, and that I failed at protecting you." Her eyes faded out and her voice became so faint Natsu had trouble hearing her next words, "Like a mother should."_

_ Before he could figure out what that meant, the blonde burst into crimson flames. _

_ Despite himself Natsu flinched away, leaning back to crawl away. These flames looked different than any he'd seen before and he got the feeling he shouldn't eat it, despite how much he wanted to. Lucy didn't scream in pain nor make any indications that she was actually in pain._

_ Soon the flames were so think he couldn't see through them and when the flames died out, the blonde was gone. _

_ Save for a pile of ash._

* * *

Natsu blamed himself. Everyone could tell. He had walked into the guild earlier that evening with shadows drawn over his face and blood stained across his body. His shoulders were slumped and his mouth was drawn tight.

He had sat himself down at a table near the back and never moved or spoken a word since. Whatever happened, he blamed himself, and the absence of one blonde celestial mage probably had something to do with it.

Erza had had enough and promptly stomped over to the depressed dragon slayer.

"Natsu," She said strictly. "What is the matter and where is Lucy?" The guild suddenly turned quiet as all ears turned to the pair in question. Natsu tensed.

"It's my fault." He exclaimed before promptly dropping his head. "She's gone and everything is my fault, Erza! I left her there, I didn't save her, and worst of all I," He paused to breathe before shakily continuing, "I s-set," he swallowed deeply and turned away to look beside him at the floor. "I set her on fire. And now, she's gone. Not even a body left." Tears were now freely flowing from his clouded obsidian eyes and he whispered the last part, "Nothing but ash that is."

Erza took a moment to collect her thought before saying anything. "Are you saying what I think you're saying, Natsu? This better not be a joke." There was darkness in her tone that made Natsu look up in outraged awe.

"You think I would make something like this up!?" He screamed. "Do you think I would just smile like an idiot and tell Lucy to jump out and scream something stupid like 'April Fools you should've seen your face'?" He looked around at the shocked guild members before continuing. "My best friend is gone and it's my fault_. I burned her body to ashes and now all that's left of her is the blood on my clothes_." He gestured to himself. "_Do you think I would make that up_?"

"Flame-brain has a point." Gray said solemnly. "I doubt he could think of something that elaborate even if he tried."

"And he reeks of death." Gajeel said. "What exactly happened to bunny girl?"

"We took a mission." He started. "Lucy needed rent money and the mission she chose was good pay for what it entailed. We were supposed to find a thief who was taking things from this village a few towns over. When we got there the town ws deserted and we realized all too late it was a trap. The town was a hide-out for a minor dark guild and before we knew it they were all around us. We got separated. I don't know what happened to Lucy but I know it must've been bad. When I got back to her she was about to be run through by a member in a cloak. He identified himself as the master and went through the whole cocky bastard spill."

"We fought. The dude was one tough cookie to crack and the fact that Lucy was still alive was enough to show she's not as weak as she believes - sorry, believed. Anyway, once I finally got the dude down I turned to get Lucy. She was bad - blood everywhere and a knife in her side, a large cut across her torso and many more along her body. I tried to save her but she kept talking and talking and eventually she just burst into flames. I'll bet it was my fault. My stupidity set her on fire and now there's nothing left." Natsu's tears had increased and his obsidian eyes were smoldering with guilt and regret.

"What were her last words, Natsu?" Levy spoke from her spot next to Gajeel. "Can you tell us?"

Natsu nodded. "She said, 'my only regret is that you never got to meet this wonderful person, and that I failed at protecting you, Like a mother should.' whatever that meant." His eyes widened further when it finally clicked and he brought his hands to his head to grip his hair.

"Holy shit." He said. "Damn, shit, damn, damn, damn, damn, damn, no. No. No, no, no, no, no, this can't be right, no. Please someone tell me I'm taking it wrong and I didn't," his words were cut short as Erza's fist came in contact with his gut.

"That's enough out of him." She said before throwing the unconscious boy over her shoulder and stomped up the stairs to the infirmary.

The guild was left in mournful silence.


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy groaned as she shifted her aching muscles. Igneel was one cruel dude and thanks to that she was now stalking through the woods with a full sized tree skating behind her. She had given birth to her children four yars ago and had been living with Igneel ever since. He couldn't teach her dragon slaying magic but he had helped her build her strength up and that was good enough for now.

She entered the clearing they called home to find Iggy - short for Igneel - and Layla sliding down Igneel's tail like a giant, scaly slide. She giggled at the sight and three heads turned her way. The twins rushed over to her and Igneel burst into crimson flames, turning into his more humanoid form. His red hair hung below his ears and stuck up in random places. His obsidian eyes were, if possible, darker and deeper than Natsu's and a white scarf similar to said boy's hung around his neck. A crimson muscle shirt clung to his chest under a coal black vest. Matching black pants cinched below his knees and black sandals adorned his feet.

She smiled at him and together they broke the tree into smaller peices they could use for fires. When this was complete she dusted off her hands. "I'm going to make dinner now, dears." She said. "Igneel will you do the honors?" The elder man nodded and with a small puff of breath her cooking fire was lit and blazing.

The stew was made from herbs and berries she collected as well as meat from her latest hunting trip. She had gotten quite good with weapons over the course of four years and Metallicana brought her a new dagger or sword every time he visited. She eventually had to teach herself requip magic just to store them all.

Grandine visted often as well, and had taught Lucy about different medicinal herbs and how to prepare them properly as well as basic first aid. She had tended to Lucy's wounds when the blonde had first arrived and had also assisted in her childbirth when the time had come.

The twins adored both dragons and thought of them as the aunt and uncle they didn't have. Igneel was, of course, their grandfather.

A bush stirred near Lucy and instinctively her hand brushed over the carved marble of her God keys. He had been intrusted with them by the Celestial Spirit King himself and though she had yet to meet and fight with them all, she trusted and loved them with all her heart. The requip came in handy with so many keys and often times she kept them all stored away, waiting to be summoned. However, Loke and Plue hung on her key ring at all times along with a few random keys she deemed needed that day.

When the rustling had ceased she returned her attention to the stew, noting that it was almost complete. Igneel could smell the food before she even set it down for him and her kids weren't far behind. They had the noses of a dragon slayer, after all. Being born from a dragon slayer in itself had given them heightened senses. But training with Igneel made their senses even stronger than that of a normal dragon slayer.

Lucy's children were her pride and joy. Layla Fae Heartphilia was an exact replica of her mother with the exception of her obsidian eyes. Igneel - Iggy - Drake Heartphilia looked much like his father but still held his mother's hair. Layla was much like her father, very emotional and quick to change them whenever she wanted. Iggy was much more calm and centered than his sister, much like his mother. Both were rather intellegent.

Aside from dragon slaying both also knew a rare form of fire magic known as Greek fire. The flames were a greenish color and liquidlike. Water was unable to put it out - Lucy was even convinced it made the stuff stronger. They could use regular fire as well, but the Greek fire was truly smothething else. Only sand could snuff it out and even then you had to smother it in the stuff. The first time they discovered it Igneel tried some and claimed it to be "nastier than Natsu's fire" - which Lucy took as both an insult to the taste of the fire and Natsu.

"Momma!" Layla cried, shocking Lucy from her thoughts. "Iggy say I look like a giwl! Does I look like a giwl, Momma?" The girl's face was full of humorous fear and childlike disbelief. Lucy chuckled as she pulled the girl into her lap. "Yes, honey." She said. "You are a girl. But, Momma is a girl, too. Is being a girl really that bad?"

Layla smiled. "So I be like Momma?" Lucy nodded and the younger girl squeled in happiness.

"No fair!" Iggy protested. "I wanna be like Momma, too!" Lucy chuckled again as she turned to the boy. "But, Iggy dear, you get to be like Grampa and Uncle Matallicana!" The boy seemed satisfied with this and soon all four were captured in the silence of eating.

If you consider their style of eating anywhere close to quiet, that is.

Staying with her family made Lucy miss her nakama everytime she saw the children smile or destroy something. A while back - after she was informed of her father's passing and before her lst mission - a feeling of human mortality ad hit her and she filled a large envelope with notes to guild members that held all the things she wanted to say if she were ever to pass sooner than expected.

Mira was told to work her match-making on Natsu so he wouldn't be lonely. Erza was informed of her sisterly status to the blonde and asked to keep an eye on the pink-haired idiot. Gray was instructed not to let Juvia slip through his fingers and into the arms of someone like Lyon. Levy was given an apology for the unfinished novel and a promise that her favorite pair would have gotten together in the end. Many others were given small notes of thanks or apologies. Natsu's, for example, read three words in length, "Don't blame yourself."

Unbeknownst to Lucy all had read their notes and, though it was not easy at first, many had done as instructed and moved on. One pink-haired dragon slayer not included.

Still none the wiser, Lucy lived with Igneel as he trained her children. VIrgo would bring new clothes and supplies that they couldn't get from the forest when needed. Soap being one of them. Loki would also appear along with Capricorn to help her train her magic. Urano Metoria had long since been mastered and she could - magic and time length permitting - open and hold four gates at once.

"Lucy dear," Igneel called after she had finished cleaning. "I need to speak with you about a rather pressing matter." She looked up and smiled warmly towards the humanoid dragon infront of her. "Yes, Igneel, what is it?"

"Well," He started. "I know you are aware that Grandine, Metallicana, and myself all left our children on July 7th, 777. I also appreciate that you never brought it up. So I've decided to tell you. So that in the case that I once again need to leave, you'll at least know why." He took a breath before continuing. "We were all placed under a curse by Acnologia that banished us all to realms of our element. I was sent to a lava field, Grandine stuck in the heavens, and Metallicana... well, he never would tell us where he ended up. I would assume some scrap yard somewhere but that's beside the point."

"Acnologia feared that our children would rise to defeat him if trained too well and that fear lead to our curse. Now if I know you as well as I think I do you're probably wondering how we escaped the curse." Lucy nodded mutely and he continued. "When he defeated your bretheren at Tenroujima he thought he was safe and in turn released us. Now I fear that he will recieve word of your children and come to do the same once again."

Lucy smiled reassuringly and placed a gentle hand on Igneel's shoulder. "Thank you for your concern, Igneel, but don't worry about things like that too much. Just teach the children magic and help me keep them safe. I have faith the rest will work itself out."

"Anyway I think you may want to turn around and, um, unset the forest on fire?"

Sure enough, the twins had found a way to set half of the trees surrounding the small clearing ablaze with roaring green flames. "They just had to use the nasty green stuff didn't they?" Lucy giggled as he proceeded to attempt at eating the Greek fire without gagging.

"God, Lucy," He cried after another failed attempt. "Just call out that scorpion dude to shoot the stuff with sand already."

"Don't you remember what happened the last time we tried that?" She shouted. "We nearly made the forest a beach with all the sand we had to use. Good luck!" SHe smiled impishly at the elder man's discomfort.

"Damn I hate women. Kids, too." He grumbled as he proceeded to take small bites of the putrid magic.

"But I thought you loved us, Gwampa." Layla's quivering voice sounded. Igneel turned and panicked. "O-of course I do sweet heart j-just, let Grampa put out the fire and then we can all go to sleep, okay?" Layla sniffled some more before respond ing, "O-okay."

Igneel sucked the rest of the icky fire down with one gulp before turning and spontaniously combusting back into dragon form. "Come on brats. Bedtime."

All obliged and soon were snuggled into Igneel's side, his wing draped across them and tail curled up around, protectively.

* * *

If you're reading this that means you decided to stick with me and read the second chapter. I thank you for that. *curtseys*

Rate, Review, or whatever it is you do!

Check out my other story Mass Destruction.


	3. Chapter 3

Igneel awoke to horrid screams. Quickly he scrambled around to find Lucy and the twins missing. His moment of panic ended when her recalled that Lucy had taken the two on an overnight hunting trip. It was her first time taking the children as she was adament that they wouldn't accompany her until age six. Yesterday had been the pair's birthday.

His calm was short lived, however, as the screaming increased in volume and a roar he promised himself never to forget could be heard over the shouts. Acnologia.

Igneel hurriedly jumped into the air and flew towards the commotion. He didn't know how, or when, but the beast had found the twins and Lucy with intent on killing all three.

He saw a large area of trees crushed beneath the weight of the giant blue and black dragon as it attempted to locate the three blondes amidst the trees and underbrush. It roared again and a line of trees was blown over by the sheer force. Before the monster could attack Igneel rammed his body into that of Acnologia, throwing off his aim by just enough to spare the retreating form of Layla. He heard Lucy call his name in a voice filled with panic and worry.

"Take the children and run, Lucy." He bellowed. "I'll do what I can here but you must run."

She didn't need to be told twice. She turned on her heel, grasping the hands of her children and ran as fast as she could. Her bow and quiver bumped against her back as she ran. Layla and Iggy were both in tears, Lucy herself not too better off. She had forgotten how truly terrifying Acnologia could be.

While running she saw two large silvery blurs fly past her and towards Igneel, one being darker than the other. Grandine and Metallicana. Lucy smiled despite herself and in knowing that her friends were looking out for her.

The crashes resounded louder and almost knocked Lucy off her feet. Despite this, Lucy followed a homing instict towards a building she hadn't entered in over six years. To say she was frightened would be an understatement but that was quickly overshadowed by the fear of what lay behind her.

"Momma," Layla huffed from Lucy's left. "Where are we going?"

"Are we leaving Grampa with the scary monster?" Iggy panted. "Will he be alright?"

Lucy took a moment of her precious time to console her weeping children. "Grampa will be fine. Aunty and Uncle are helping him but we have to leave as quickly as possible. Everything will be alrigght." An explosion shook the ground and she gripped the pair's hands tighter. "I hope."

With that said the blonde turned to run once more. Lucy didn't know how long it would take for them to get there but she hoped it wouldn't be too long.

Thankfully she arrived in Magnolia the next morning and stumbled down the street. They had taken no breaks for food or rest so all three were bone tired and famished. Lucy was carrying ayla and the only thing keeping Iggy upright was his male pride that said he shouldn't burden his mother with being carried.

"We're almost there, Iggy. Are you sure you don't want me to carry you?"

"No Momma," He replied shakily. "You've got your arms full with Layla. And besides, as you said we're almost there."

The guild was in sight. Just a few more feet, when the spots in Lucy's vision grew larger and the ground rushed forward to be the first to welcome her home.

Gray picked that exact moment to come crashing out of the guild. Before he could stomp back in to and shout insults to the idiot that had thrown him the collapsed woman and children caught his eye. The woman looked to be blonde but her hair was sun-stained and fanned out to below her waist. He clothing looked hond fashioned, tribal even. She wore a loose, peach colored peasant blose and a loose, chesnut praire skirt flared to her knees. The children held similar hair colors and the one he assumed was female wore a calf-length, pale blue dress. Her brother wore a shirt of the same color along with mud brown shorts.

"Guys," He called into the guild. "I'm gonna need some help out here." Erza and Mira - being two of the ones not on missions - took the children in, leaving the woman with Gray. He almost dropped her when he saw her face.

"Oh my god," He whispered. The face was marked by two crossing scars and tanned from constant sun but he would never mistake it. "Lucy." Sure enough, the blonde in his arms could be no other.

* * *

Igneel had succeded in driving Acnologia away but did not escape unscathed. His ches was bleeding and his back legs held a limp.

"Igneel, let me heal you."

"No, Grandine. We must ge to Lucy. I fear that bastard may try to get her while we're injured and away from her. If I know Lucy she went to Fairy Tail, probably passed out on the way through the door. We need to get there."

"Yea, yea, we get it you glorified match stick. Now get your ass in gear so we can get to Lucy before the damn Grim Reaper." Metallicana growled.

"Agreed." Grandine chimed before launching herdelf into the air to follow after Lucy's fear-filled scent. As soon as the steple of Kardia Cathedral was made visible over the horizon, fate - more accurately named Acnologia - played a cruel hand as a mass of dark energy swirled around the trio, sending them plummeting to Earth in their human forms.

Keeping her wits about her, Grandine used her magic to create a buffer of wind that set them down gently onto the ground. "And with that," She said. "I'm out of magic." SHe almost collapsed if not for Metallicana catching her. "Whoa, now," He said. "You still gotta help ah-for-brains here so he can at least walk. You I have no problems carrying. Him? Not so much."

"Alright, I'll try. But just the basics. TIme is precious and we need as much of it as we can get." Grandine said as she gulped down some air.

Igneel's wounds were now more pronouced while in HUman form. His leg was fractured in two places and his shoulder was dislocated. Many of his ribs were broken and a large gash across his chest was all but pouring blood. His arm was bent unnaturally and she was sure it was broken. He wasn't moving, either.

Metallicana had only a few broken ribs and a whole ton of scratches and bruises since he had used his iron scales. She herself was also not uninjured but her sprained wrist and ankle would have to wait.

She healed the gash on his chest and left the others 'for Wendy' before passing out completely. Their human forms were weaker than their dragon forms but even then Metallicana was still strong enough to carry his two comrades the rest of the way to Fairy Tail. Igneel thrown under his arm and Grandine secured over his shoulder.

Or, so he thought.

By the time he opened the door and took a step in, his vision blurred and he was out like a light along with his two companions.

* * *

What will happen next, I wonder?

Rate, Review, or whatever you do.


	4. Chapter 4

I just want to thank you guys that have read and reveiwed this story so far. 117 views and I just posted it this morning! So, I decided to go ahead and update with the newest chapter. Or, at the very least a preview.

* * *

Metallicana was the first to wake/ He looked around the pristine white room and deemed it safe to sit up. Igneel and Grandine were lying on his left while Lucy and the twins were on his right. The only one majorly bandaged was Igneel. But that was no surprise seeing as he had engaged Acnologia without a second thought. Damn reckless bastard.

Grandine's wrist and ankle were bandaged along with her right cheek. His ribs were wrapped and so were Lucy's feet.

The door was opened and two figures entered the room. A woman with blue hair tied behind her head in a thick pony-tail and a small child with thick black hair and studs in her ears. Both had the same brown eyes.

When their scents hit his nose he couldn't help but smirk. "Woman," He called, catching her off guard. "What's your name?"

"Levy," She answered hesitantly.

Metallicana thought for a moment before speaking. "Levy Redfow, hm? And the child?"

"Rustelle." Her voice held curiosity and he could have sworn he saw her place a hand protectively on the child's shoulder. "How do you know my last-"

"Not important,: He said quickly, cutting her off. He shifted back into a laying position. "Wake me when the others are up. Lugging that idiot all the way here was difficult." Soon he was once again asleep, leaving Levy with more questions than answers.

* * *

Some time later the children awoke.

"Momma!" The girl cried as she shot up in bed. "Momma, where's Momma?" SHe looked frantically around the room before her sights were set on the sleeping form of her mother. SHe visibly relaxed and shook the covers off to go and see her. When she was satisfied that she was in no danger she turned to her brother and ungacefully pushed him out of bed.

"Ouch!" He cried upon impact, "That hurt, Layla! Why'd you push me out of the bed like that?"

"Sorry, Iggy, but that's the only way I could think to wake you up. Are you mad at me?" Her lip began to tremble and her eyes became glossy. Iggy panicked.

"N-no, Layla, I'm not mad!" He scrambled for words. Just surprised is all! Don't cry!" Layla sniffled some more before wiping her eyes and smiling warmly up to her brother. He was older by a mere four seconds but she looked up to him none-the-less.

"O-okay." She said, then her voice became firm before continueing with an evil glint, "What do you say we explore?"

"Like ninjas?" Iggy pulled the scarf he got from Igneel up around his head and held his hands one on top of the other, pointer extended, near his ear. Layla did the same and in unison they chimed, "Nin-Nin," before sliping 'stealthily' through the door and into the hallway. They slunk down the stairs and into the bust guild hall.

Thinking of no better place to hide they crouched beneath the bar counter. From there, they could hear the woman behind them speaking with the raven-haired guy as he shed his shirt into the bar-stool next to him.

"I just don't get it Mira," The man said. "If Lucy was alive this whole time why didn't she come back? Or at the very least contact us. Ash-for-brains hasn't used his fire since the incedent and rarely is he ever in the guild." He sighed. "And what's with the kids? They look a little young to be the ones she had when we thought she died. Lia should have been born after them and yet she looks two years older." He groaned heavily and a thunk from above let the sneaky pair know he had dropped his head onto the table. His voice becoming muffled from this. "There's just way more questions than answers."

The woman - Mira, he called her - responded with a gentle, "We all feel the same way, Gray, but we won't know anything until they wake up and even then we have to wait for them to open up about it. I sense dark magic on the older three, similar to a curse. Mayhaps from a dark mage but I know it holds ties with Zeref."

"Nii-san," Layla whispered. "Who's Zeref?"

"I don't know," Iggy whispered back, "But maybe they'll say."

The two quieted down again only to find that the two they had been eavesdropping on had done the same.

"DId you hear that, Gray?"

"Yea, I think it came from under the counter." He leaned over in his set to take a look but before his head dipped under he shot into the air shouting profanities. Juvia rushed quickly over to calm him down and when he was settled, two voices could be hears from below near shere he was seated previously.

"Nii-san! What'd you do that for?!"

"Sorry, Layla, I panicked."

"Well you didn't have to bite the poor man!What good did that do?"

"Well he didn't give away our cover."

"True, but now we'll never know who that Zeref guy is!"

The sound of a throat being cleared drew their attention towards the man they assumed was named Gray crouching on his ankles near them. They looked over at him and the girl gave a pointed look towards her brother, gesturing towards Gray with her eyes. Iggy sighed and said, "Sorry."

"Apology accepted." Gray declared, not even trying to hide his amusement. "What're your names?"

"I'm Layla." The girl declared cutely while smiling shyly.

"And I'm Iggy." The boy said moodily, obviously still ill at ease with their current situation.

"Name's Gray Fullbuster." He stuck a hand out for the two to shake before continuing with, "Pleasure to meet you."

He helped them stand up and introduced them to the guild. "Hey, guys!" He shouted. "This here is Layla and Iggy!"

The guild shouted back their greetings before returning their attention to whatever it was they were doing earlier. Gray shouted out to a girl with wavy raven hair like his own and wide blue eyes. The dark blue Fairy Tail mark and her left shoulder stood out against her pale skin. She was dressed in a sleeveless white collared, button up blouse with a lime green spagetti-strapped dress laying over it. Glittery blue swirls patterned the dress. She wore lime green saldals. "Hello," SHe said, her voice smooth and bubbly. "My name is Mizuzu. You are Layla and Iggy, right?"

The two blondes nodded and the girl continued. "This is my older brother, Frost," The previously named boy had spikey light blue hair and dark blue eyes. He was dressed in only gray and blue boxers and his Fairy Tail mark was placed in dark blue on his left pectoral. He was barefoot.

"This girl here is Lia." The girl that was pointed out wore her thick black hair back by a large, fabric headband. Her read eyes were peircing and her pupils were black slits. She wore tight, leather pants that were slit alond the side and held to gether at intervals by metal studs. The gaps created by this showed of the black Fairy Tail mark on her thigh. Her gray tank top was tight on her skin and black flares were attatched at the shoulder. Her ears and nose were peirced multiple times. SHe wore thick, black boots.

"Next to Lia is her sister, Rustelle." Rustelle wore her black hair down in loose tendrils and her brown eyes were soft. She wore a cap-sleeved plae orange dress over black leggings with metal studs around the ankle. She wore black flats. Her ears were peirced a few times, but not as many as her sister. Her Fairy Tail mark was in pale orange on the back of her left hand.

"Rustelle's only four while my brother and Lia are eight. I'm six."

"We're six as well." Layla smiled. "May I ask what kind of magic you guys use?"

"Sure! I'm a water mage like my Momma while Frost uses ice magic like Dad. Rustelle is a Solid Script mage like her mom, while Rustelle is a fourth generation dragon slayer. Isn't that cool? Her dad was taught by an actual dragon! They say they all disappeared on July 7th, 777, though. I would've loved to meet them. What kind of magic do you guys use?"

"Well," Layla answered. "I'm glad you asked. We're both dragon slayers, too. I think Momma called us the fifth generation?" SHe thought for a moment and Iggy jumped in where she left off. "We also know a rare type of fire magic Momma calls Greek Fire. Grampa calls it 'that damn yucky green stuff', though."

"Fifth generation?" Lia had heard the conversation and approached the younger mages. "How're you fifth generation. You got a lacrima in there'r something?" She poked them in the chest and Layla shook her head.

"No, no lacrima. Whatever that is. My daddy is a dragonslayer."

Lia snorted. "That means you're a fourth, kid. Like me."

"No, no, I wasn't finished. Geez, you're just like Uncle. Anyways, as I was saying; My daddy is a dragonslayer and my Grampa's a dragon!"

"And that changes things, how? My grampa's a dragon, too. I'm even named after him."

Iggy perked. "Really? So am I!"

"You didn't answer my question, blondies."

Layla sighed. "It's different, because Grampa Igneel trained us."


	5. Bonus Story

Okay, this was going to be the last chapter but I didn't in favor of developing the twins and new genration a little bit better. It's really funny though so I wanted to post it as like a bonus story or whatever.

* * *

Some time later the children awoke and despite Levy's prodding they weren't saying anything. They only sat in chairs by their mother's bed.

"Levy, I brought some food for the kids." MIra called as she entered. "I've got some chicken nuggets, apple slices, bananas, and a few slices of chocolate cake."

At the mention of her favorite food Grandine shot up with gleaming eyes. "DId you say chocolate?"

This startled to other two women and Mira nodded. "DO you want some?"

The silver-haired woman was given the cake and as she ate she observed her sleeping nakama. "How long've they been out?"

"Almost a day."

She hummed before evenly speaking, "Lucy, Igneel set your story on fire again."

"You scaly bastard!" Lucy screamed as she shot awake. "I hope you enjoyed your last day of - oh, hey, Grandine. What's up?" Her voice lost all venom when she saw where she was.

"Momma, Momma," Iggy and Layla screamed as they pounced on their newly awakened mother. Lucy calmed them down and Grandine turned her head to the other two.

"Igneel, Metallicana, stop fighting." She barked and the two shot awake, shouting in unison, "Yes, ma'am." Igneel winced at the movement and Metallicana looked around sleepily before his groggy sight settled on the one responsible for his rude awakening.

"Hey, Grandine, how'd you know I was fighting match-face in my dream?"

"Were you winning?"

"Yes."

"Predictable."

The two continued to bicker as the gears turned in Mira's head. "Igneel, Metallicana, and Grandine?"

"Yes?" The three named dragons toned.

Mira fainted.

Lucy looked over at the scene and sighed, her children still clutching to her side.

"Lu-chan?" Levy said tentatively, drawing the blonde's attention.

"Yes, Levy'chan?" Lucy quirked her head slightly when the blunette flomped into her arms, tears running trails down her face.

"Lu-chan, it really is you! When Gray brought you in I didn't want to get my hopes up but there's no denying it now! Oh, Lu-chan I missed you so much! Every book I read reminded me of you and I couldn't take it!"

"Shh," Lucy patted the crying woman's back and smiled. "It's okay Levy-chan. Everything's okay." Levy held onto the blonde a bit longer before pulling away and gesturing towards the children. "Who're these little ones, Lu-chan?

"THis is Layla and Iggy."

"Short for Igneel!" Igneel boasted. "Ha! Take that, metal-head! I'll bet you don't have a grand-kid named after you!"

Having had enough, Metallicana called. "Hey, Levy! You wouldn't happen to have any other kids now would ya?"

Levy gave the man a funny look before nodding. "Yea," She said. "Lia. She's older than Rustelle by four years.'

"Is it short for anything?" etallicana asked eagerly.

"Metallicana. Why?"

"BOOM!" Metallicana screamed. Holding his arms to the sides and jerking them down. "Take that you glorified candle stick!"

"Yea, yea, whatever, you talking lightning rod."

Levy looked between the two before turning to Lucy. "Am I missing something?"

"Levy," Lucy said evenly. "This is Metallicana, Grandine, and Igneel." She gestured to the three and realization hit the blue-haired bookworm. "You mean those are?"

"Mn-hmn."

"Whoa."

* * *

I really like the whole "BOOM, take that!" thing so I had to put it up!

Rate, Reveiw, or whatever you do!


	6. Chapter 5

I want to thank Minni Mi for reviewing; DeathTheGirl13, KanaeHitomi, MissFunny31, and pheonixtheflamemarauder for following; and MissFunny31 and sadieanubis for favoriting. Can someone tell me the difference between favoriting and following? Also with Viewing and Visiting? I don't get it.

Anyways, thanks guys (or girls) it really means a lot to me that you like my story enough to do that. I'm new to Fanfiction so any feed back (lay it on me, I can take it) is greatly appreciated.

Without further ado...

* * *

"So what you're saying is that you guys were placed under a curse by Acnologia?" Master summorized. "And when he beat us at Tenroujima he set you free."

"Pretty much. Acnologia's one cocky bastard." Metallicana grunted. "I doubt there's anything he wouldn't do to save his own fake ass and then rub it in your face."

Master sat in contemplative silence before turning to Gray. "Go and get Natsu. Both Wendy and Gajeel are on missions right now. I sent Lisanna after him a while ago but I need you to go and check on them. Bring Natsu back unconsious if you have to."

When Gray left he turned his attention back to the dragons. "Can you tell me what happened the day Lucy left us?"

Igneel nodded. "I assume my idiot son told blames himself for everything?" No answer was needed and Igneel continued. "The children - Layla and Iggy, I mean - were screaming. It's hard to explain really, but it was like an instict type thing. The flames natsu most likely saw were my own. I used them to transport her to me, and, in turn, Grandine."

Grandine picked up where he left off. "Her condition was terrible and it seemed as though she had been poisoned. We had to hold her and the children inside her in a comatose state for over a year before her pregnency could proceed without harming the children. The poison was espescailly made to target the children rather than the mother. This we found odd. Whoever was harming her knew of the children and proceeded accordingly."

"It was him." Lucy croaked weakly from her seated position on her bed. The others were shocked to see she had been awake all through their discussion. "It was him who did that to me. Acnologia, I mean. He knew about the children the whole time. Your fear, Igneel, should not have been 'when will he find out?' but instead 'when will he take action?'. The only thing keeping him away from us was you. And once we were away he attacked."

"How do you know, child?" Master toned. Curiosity and shock evident on his aging features.

"I would never forget that voice." She all but growled before adding, "And he told me."

* * *

Gray approached Natsu's cottage with hesitant eagerness. Eager to tell his frienemy the news while slightly scared of the dragon-slayer's reaction. Would he be angry at Lucy or would he be happy to have her home? Would he even believe it?

Swallowing these doubts he opened the uneven door to see a tuft of pink sticking out from the hammock and Lisanna bending over him, shaking furiously. "Natsu, you've got to get up and come to the guild!"

"I told you already I don't wanna." A mumble from the covers said.

Lisanna took her hands from the boy and rubbed her temples furiously. "You know, Natsu. I really think you should get up before Master sends Erza." She sang the last word in hope it would scare the boy out.

But, to no avail.

"Hey, Lis." Gray said as he approached. "Flame-brain giving you trouble?"

"He won't get up." She sighed. "I've ran out of ideas! If the ungodly terror of Erza's punishment couldn't get him out then nothing will!" Just as she was about to throw her hands into the air in a exasperated motion, Gray brought his fist down onto Natsu's head. Efficiently knocking him out.

He then proceeded to sling the (ex)fire mage over his shoulder and walk out the door. He answered Lisanna's unasked question with a quick, "Master didn't say he had to be concious."

She smiled and joined him on the way to the guild, noticing halfway that Gray had lost his pants at Natsu's house.

* * *

The trio entered the guild and made their way up to the infirmary. Gray opened the door and Lisanna followed after him. He flopped the pink haired boy into a bed and turned to the others. "Oh, Lucy. You're awake."

She nodded and then returned to the conversation. "If he really wants my kids he'll come after them. He's shown that before."

"Yes, but now you have Grandine, Metallicana and Igneel with you. Are you certain he'll still try up against this many?" Master said.

"That bastard did something to us." Metallicana said. "I can smell it on us. I'm not sure what he did but I can guarentee you it made him cocky enough to come after them again even with us here."

"I see." Master thought. "But what is so special about Lucy's children that he wants them dead and her."

"Fifth generation dragon-slayer, perhaps? Users of Greek Fire, if you wish? Children of a dragon-slayer and the Bearer of the God's?" Garndine ticked things off on her fingers. "Take your pick. Either one is prophesized to be his downfall. The main reason he banished all three of us after he learned of our children is because of that very prophecy."

"What prophecy?"

Lucy cleared her throat before speaking.

"_The apocolypse shall see it's fate,_  
_When gods and dragons children raise,_  
_To fight with fists, green fire ablaze._

_The fire will guide, a lighted path,  
The iron cool with fury's wrath,  
While wind shall breeze the aftermath._

_One shall win, while one shall die,  
And 'til the victor's battle cry,  
The world shall wait with baited breath,  
To hear of foe's most evil death."_

"Delphine told me of it when I first took hold of the God Keys. She is not in herself a God, but she is the messanger and voice of Apollo."

"And for a dude who's supposed to have a chick speak for him he sure talks alot." Metallicana groaned.

"How long has this prophecy been around?" Mackarov asked suddenly.

"About ten thousand years," Grandine replied. "Every Bearer is told of the prophecy and to memorize it. The downfall of Acnologia is nothing to take lightly. It is not mentioned which element is to defeat him so Acnologia cursed us all. He also came to defeat you at Tenrojima since he noticed how strong they became even without our help."

The serious atmosphere was cut short suddenly when Natsu regain conciousness.

"What the hell is wrong with you Stripper!" He screamed as he sat up flayling. "Do you make a point to knock me out every other day to bring me to the guild for some crazy pyscho-shit with..." His voice trailed as his nose waggled and his eyes landed on the group now looking at him. "Lucy... and Igneel? I'm still dreaming. Good night, Bitchsicle."

Then he shot up again. "Holy shit I'm not dreaming! What is Lucy and Igneel doing here!?" He thought for a moment. "Better yet," He pointed at Lucy. "How are you alive?" Then Igneel, "And where the hell have you been?"

* * *

OOOooooooooohhhh... NATSU Enters the scene!


	7. Chapter 6

I want to make a note to those who won't see the update but Layla is an ever-emotional badass and Iggy is the calm, collected, older brother. Just so you know.

* * *

The room was enveloped in intense silence. Natsu was looked around expectantly as his eyes traced over the faces of every person in that room. There was no denying it. There was not teven a shred of a doubt in his mind that the sun-stained blonde infront of him was none other than Lucy. His Lucy. The scars on her face and her scent was a dead give-away.

He opened his mouth to speak but before a single sound could pass his lips the door burst open and a group of children marched into the room.

"Grampa, Grampa!" a young blonde girl cried upon entry, "Tell metal-head over there that you're a draagon and that you trained me! The hard headed idiot doesn't believe me!"

The red-head that smelled like Igneel struggled against his bandages to lean down and pick the girl up onto his lap. She couldn't have been more than sixty pounds. "Say that again, Layla. What is it you want me to do?"

"Tell scrap-metal over there," She pointed to a very impatient Lia, "that you're a dragon and that you trained me! The idiot doesn't believe me even though I already told her five times! Hell, I even showed her my fire and she still doesn't believe me! Tell her, Grampa! Tell her!" She bounced impatiently on his lap and Igneel laughed at her angry expression.

Metallicana did too and Layla whipped her head over to give him a glare she learned from her mother. "Don't you laugh, mister, she's your grandkid! Do something!"

"Yea, stud-face," Igneel held his laughter. "Do something about your grandkid." With that said he exploded into boisterous laughter.

Lia took the oppourtunity while Igneel was distracted to rile the girl up more. "Hey, runt," She taunted. "I thought you said your Grampa was a dragon. That guy looks very human to me. Plus I doubt he's even old enough to be your Grampa."

"For your information," Igneel snorted. "I happen to be 56,364,967,074 years old - give or take a few hundred years."

"56,364,967,075." Metallicana scoffed. "Take that, flame-thrower."

"56,364,967,076." Grandine growled evenly, "Now both of you shut up."

"It's the match-stick's fault!"

"Says the walking tin-man!"

Their argument continued whilst meanwhile their grandkids did the same.

"Nothing get's past all that metal in your head does it, Lia?"

"I couldd say the same to you. I bet you burnt your brain to a crisp a long time ago, Layla!"

Layla ignited her fist in a glob of green flames and growled lowly. "You wanna go, rust-face?"

Lia formed a blade on her arm and smirked, taking a stance. "What kind of retarded flames are those, blondie, their not even the right color. Or consistancy for that matter!"

"It's the right color and consistency to beat your ass, I know that much!"

"Oh, really? I doubt that." Lia looked the flames over with contempt, mocking the blonde in front of her.

Layla braced her foot to vault into action and snarled. "You wanna try it!?"

"Bring it!?" Lia braced for impact and set a defensive stance. Layla rushed forward, using her braced foot for added momentum and aimed for the girl's head of thick black hair. Mainly because she wanted to know what Greek Fire would do to hair. But also because she wanted so badly to singe it clean off.

Before she could land the blow, though, the thick green flames were sucked away, leaving Layla with an uncovered fist and no means of magical offense. With no time to think of another attack, the blonde placed a foot onto Lia's blade and used it as a vault to flip over her. She landed perfectly.

"Grampa! What'd you do that for?!"

The gag present on Igneel's face lead the group to believe he did, in fact, eat the flames from Layla's magical attack. "Damnit, Lucy." He bit out grumpily. "Why'd you tell me to eat that god awful shit you peaople call fire. You know how much I hate the taste of the stuff. Yuck!" He grimaced and attempted to wie the taste from his tongue with his sleve.

"Did you _want_ her to burn the whole guild down?" Lucy shouted in response. "By all means then, Layla, have at it. Because then Grampa Igneel would have to eat a whole guild's worth of Greek fire instead of just a fist full. I because I'm sure Grampa would _love_ that. Wouldn't you?"

"I could do without the sarcasm!" Igneel shouted before muttering darkly, "But I get it. Damn, I hate women."

"Love you, too." Lucy said, grinnning smugly.

Igneel waved her off. "Yeah, whatever."

"Um," The blue haired girl spoke. "I could've put the fire out with my water magic, if needed. My name's Mizuzu, by the way."

Lucy smiled sweetly at the girl and replied, "I'm sorry to say that you wouldn't've been able to, Mizuzu-chan. Greek fire only dies if you smother the stuff with a whole lot of sand. Water actually makes the stuff stronger. It's quite potent magic. I'm Lucy, it's nice to meet you."

Gray interrupted the moment with a concerned tone "Uh, guys," he said, "I think flame brain finally fried his circuits. He hasn't blinked - or breathed, for that matter - since the kids walked in."

Sure enough, Natsu stood in a state of shock. His eyes were slightly widened and his mouth partially opened. Lucy got shakily to her feet and stumbled over to the pink-haired man. Once she was positioned in front of him she raised a hand and struck his cheek. Everyone winced at the sound the impact made.

Natsu blinked for a few moments before his eyes focused and he tackled Lucy down to a kneeling position, tears flowing freely from his tightly cclosed eyes.

"It really is you, Lucy." He whispered. "I thought you... I thought I... I'm so sorry." He tightened his grip around her - one arm around her waist, the other around her shoulders - and buried his face into the crook of her neck. Breathing in the sweet scent he had missed for all those years.

Lucy smiled softly as she let him wet her shoulder with his tears. She brought one arm around his back and her other hand stroked his soft, pink locks. She whispered soothing words into his ear, promises that she was alright and that everything was going to be okay. She knew in her hear not all of it was true.

"Momma?" Iggy called softly, taking notice of the delicate atmosphere. "Is he alright?"

Lucy smiled at her son and nodded. "He's fine, dear. This is one of Momma's friends that is very dear to me." He nodded and returned to his conversation with Mizuzu, they hit it off quite nicely.

"Is he your's Lucy?" Natsu whispered. His warm breath tickled her neck and she shivered slightly at the sensation. "T-technically, Natsu," she replied. "He's our's. Layla, too."

She could feel his eyes widen and his breathing halt. "Ours?" He breathed.

Lucy nodded as tears of her own pricked her eyes. "Yes, Natsu." She started choking on her laughter as tears fell down her face, "Ours."

He held her even tighter and she did the same. They were both on their knees, arms wrapped around each other and faces buried in each others necks. Tears fell freely while both held smiles on their faces.

* * *

YAY! NALU! FINALLY! I have been waiting for this moment!

Love it, Hate it? I can take it!


	8. Chapter 7

Thanks to all that have Reviewed and Favorited and Followed!

* * *

Looking on at the blubbering mass of crying children - Natsu included - Lucy couldn't help but smile. Upon learning that Natsu was indeed their father, the two six year olds had pounced on him. Quite literally, I might add.

Natsu broke from the teary huddle just long enough to drag Lucy into it. "Thank you, Lucy." He whispered. "Thank you."

"F-for what?" Her face was read and she could feel the stutter in her voice.

"Coming back." Was his quiet response.

* * *

Ever since then Lucy and her children stayed at Natsu's. It had been five years now.

Team Natsu would go on missions as usual, but by now all members were S-class and that made it much more fun.

Natsu started using his magic again and when he told Lucy why he stopped in the first placed she held him once again and cried. They both had done a lot of that that day. Crying, I mean.

Anyway, Grandine got a room at Fairy Hills, Igneel lived in the woods near Natsu's house and Metallicana was somewhere. All three had gotten Fairy Tail marks on their right shoulder in blue, red, and black - respectively. Layla and Iggy also got Fairy Tail marks. Layla on her left shoulder in pink and Iggy on his right hand in red.

Lucy loved having all her family together . Seeing how much they'd grown and watching them continue to do so had always fascinated her. Wendy was no longer a young girl but instead a grown woman of 25 and had a family of her own. Her daughter Angelika, or Kiki for short, was a highly talented healer and wind mage for a girl of only seven. Her father, Romeo, was very proud.

Laxus had taken over as Master and did a very good job of handling matters and mainly, the bills from the Council. He married Cana last year and Guildarts could've been more enthusiastic.

Layla and Iggy were both twelve now and Layla was... well-endowed for her age. She blamed her mother.

Iggy was smarter than most of the adults in the guild, his father included, and also blamed his mother.

But both were strong and powerful mages, already worth candidates for the S-class exam. For that, they blamed their father - but also their mother.

Layla's hair was long and often wrapped up in a high ponytail but even then the golden locks reached her waist. She was curvaceous for a twelve year-old but not beyond belief. She typically wore a black tube top with a white cross on it and white shorts that were capped off above her knee by black ribbons. She wore thick, black combat boots and a black wrist band.

Iggy wore his blonde hair in a messy, spikey style he took partially from his father. To protect his eyes he wore glasses with thin, black frames. His usual attire consisted of dark gray cargo pants tucked into black boots and a blue shirt.

Everything had settled down. Everyone had expected Acnologia to attack and was very on edge the first month of her return. He, howver, didn't. And it puzzled Lucy to no end. Others dismissed it as merely he was scared with three dragons, three dragonslayers, and an entire guild up against him. But Lucy had another idea. Maybe he wasn't scared or hiding or anything like that ? What if, he was planning something?

This lead, to the dreams.

"Lucy," Natsu slurred as he attempted to rouse the blonde from her sleep. "You're whimpering again." His breath was near her ear and she could feel his hand snake around her waist. "That dream again?" His voice was thick with sleep and Lucy could hear it was laced with concern. She nodded.

"Do you want me to-"

"Please?" Her voice was still shaky and she felt the mattress shift as he lifted himself onto his feet and shuffled across the room and out the door. She listened as he opened a door no doubtedlyu belonging to Layla as her snores filtered to even her ears. He paused, sealed the beast once again, and proceeded. Iggy kept his door open and so Natsu made no sounds to that effect.

When he returned to the room he whispered as he returned to the warmth of the blankets, "They're fine. Layla's snoring like a drunk sailor again while Iggy fails to realise we do know he's up past twelve. Why'd you have to get him those funky 'night-vison' glasses, anyways?" He settled in next to her, she was facing him and their handds were close to touching.

"But they're safe, right?" Her panic was still clear in her voice and Natsu sighed tiredly, taking her hand into his and squeezing it reassuringly.

"Lucy," He said, "Igneel is outside, Metallicana is somewhere, and the guild is just down the road along with Fairy Hills and Grandine. I'm right here and nothing is going to get to you, Iggy, or Layla without someone knowing. Now, go back to sleep. And no bad dreams."

Lucy nodded as both their eyes slipped closed and sleep followed suit for the both of them

* * *

Lucy shot awake. Quickly scrambling out of bed she tripped on her sheets and fell on her face. She hastily got to her feet and ran right into the toned chest of her mate. He looked at her for a moment before concluding thus; "You had the dream again, didn't you?"

Confusion, curiosity, and terror were all clear on her features as she answered. "The dream, yes, maybe, I'm not sure. It was the sme man, yes, but he didn't just stand there in the shadows, whispering. This time he stepped into the light and I saw his face." She began to march down the hallway towards the kids' rooms and continued speaking. "It was Acnologia. And not only did he show himself, he spoke. Directly to me and two words."

"What two words?" Natsu was trailing behind the blonde as she paced up and down, up and down.

"He said, 'It's time'."

At that moment their front door burst open and a disheveld Levy, still dressed in her pyjamas, burst through. "Lu-chan, Natsu!" She screamed.

"Rustelle's gone!"

* * *

YAY! Anyway's I was gonna say something at the top of the page, but decided to put it down here. And then now that I'm down here, I forgot what it was!

Love it? Haite it? I can take it!


	9. ATTN: Author's Note, Please Read

_**I finally remembered what I was gunna say earlier. Recently, as you know, Fairy Tail has been put on a(n?) haitus of unknown measure.**_

_**I would like to know if you readers/reveiwers/people know any good anime I could watch while waiting. I like pretty much anything with a good story line and comedy bits. Nothing too, um, innapropriate I guess would be the right word? No sex, pretty much.**_

_**Thnx! **_

_**Also, recently I discovered that my stories are filled with crappy errors I made when typing. Accidentally capitalizing two letters instead of one, missing letters (etallicana/Metallicana, yars/years), you name it I probably did it. ANyway (see I did it again) I'd like to thank you for sticking with me despite it and not calling me out. I'll try and find the time to go back and fix it and I'll try to look over the chapters better but still, thank you!**_

_**I LOVE YOU GUYS!**_

_**-Zadabug98**_

_**P.S. - I'm really sorry for the Author's Note. Personally, I hate them too but I promise I'll post the next chapter tomorrow. Hopefully, anyways. I've kind of hit a small snag that could easily be soothed away with enough sleep and jazz music.**_

_**P.P.S. - Yes, I listen to jazz and/or meditation music when I type. It distracts the distracting parts of my brain so I focus better... yeah... I'm wierd. **_


	10. Chapter 8

Levy, Natsu, Iggy, Layla, and Lucy had all rushed to the guild and when they got there Gajeel, Lia, and Metallicana were both pacing infront of a tired Laxus while the guild was held in tense silence. Almost everyyone was still in their pyjama's and most of the men were shirtless.

"Calm down already," Laxus said sternly. "We need to think about this logically and methodically."

"My ten year old daughter was swiped from right under my nose and you want me to calm down?" Gajeel growled, hands balled into fists and voice low and gravelly. Laxus ignored him.

"Cana, try and see if you can find Rustelle with your cards." He ordered.

Cana took out her cards from her bag and began arranging them on the table. She set them out in a six-pointed star and began flipping them over methodically. One after another the cards were displayed and studied. A look of confusion was beginning to some over Cana's face and when she got to the middle she screamed in frustration.

The card was black.

Laxus opened his mouth to speak but Cana waved him off. She settled her cards back into a staight deck and began to shuffle them. She spoke a chant while she did this, performing a very high leveled card-magic spell.

"Lady Luck and Father Fortune, hear this Gypsy's plea. Open up your wisdom, share your knowledge with me!" she spread her hands and the cards fanned out infront of her, lifting into the air and floating around her in a wide arc.

"Gypsy I hath heard thine plea." A monotone voice replied. "Age old knowledge I share with thee." All but three of the cards dropped back onto the table, shuffling themselves back into the deck. The three remaining cards floated into her hand and she studied them closely.

"Bring me a map." She ordered and a few members rushed to the back to grab one. When the returned and pinned it up for her she covered her eyes and with a flick of her wrist threw the cards into the board. They landed in a triangle pattern around a town on the outer edges of Fiore. "That is where you'll find her. The cards have also told me who will go." She turned to the guild and looked around at everyone before continuing. "Lia, Layla, Iggy, Angelika, Igneel, Grandine, Metallicana. You are to go to the town of Archemine. The rest is up to you. Good luck."

* * *

Layla was up in her room packing. She didn't know what to expect and she was scared. Yes, Layla Dragneel of Fairy Tail, daughter of the Salamander and Priestess – as Lucy had come to be called – was scared. She really was. Fighting Acnologia without her parents didn't feel right. Sure, Grampa and Auntie and Uncle would be there but she was still frightened. And Lika. She was only seven for goodness sakes! Iggy and her got along well so she was sure he would look out for her but still.

She sighed, pulling out the one photo her mother gave her of her grandparents. Grandma looked exactly Momma and she liked to talk to the two when she felt stressed or something was on her mind. She had heard that Momma used to write letters to Gandma and it made her feel a little more connected to her in a way.

"Grandma, I'm scared. There I said it. Scared. S-c-a-r-e-d, scared. I don't know what to do, Gandma. We're going on a long mission and I don't know how long it will take or how dangerous it will be and it scareds me. I'm only twelve and this could easily count as S-class. Given, I'm strong. But sometimes I wonder if I'm strong enough. Is my strength enough to protect my family and still be alive at the end of the day? I don't know."

A knock on the door roused her from her thoughts. "Oh, yea, come in." Iggy stepped in and smiled at his younger sister. "Ready?" He asked.

She knew he could tell she was uneasy and when he pulled her into a hug she let him. "Everything will work out, Layla." He said firmly. She nodded and he lifted her bag up onto his shoulder along with his own. "Let's go."

They both walked down the stairs and met up eith their parents in the livingroom. Their father looked like he was going to go with them whilst their mother held a firm grip on his bicep, efficiently holding him in place.

"Good luck you two," Lucy smiled brightly despite the pearls in the corners of her eyes. "Come back safe." She graped them into a large hug and pulled Natsu in it as well. "Stay safe," He said. Natsu was always a man of few words.

As they left the house, Layla looked over her shoulder to see both her parents flashing the Fairy Tail gesture. Her mother's words filtered through her mind. "_Even if I can't can't see, you even if we're separated for a long time, I'll always be watching you!"_

With that memory in mind she gave the same signal and smiled brightly. "Always watching over us, right Iggy?"

"Yeah."

With that they continued down the path to the train station.

"Come on, Lucy, I know you want to go, too." Natsu whined as he continued to throw together his mission gear. He was determined to go with them and nothing could stop him.

"Yes, but I trust Cana's dinination and they have the dragon's with them. Place a little more faith in your children, Natsu. They'll be fine." She was grasping onto his arm as he attempted to stomp out the door. She smirked when an evil thought came to mind. She loosened her grip enough to where she could pull herself up to whisper in his ear, "Besides, when was the last time we had any alone time. Just you, and me, and a house to ourselves."

Natsu shivered slightly at the suggestion and the tickling against his ear. "Well," he spoke finally. "I guess when you put it that way, I can't very well go now can I? Escpecially since we never had a proper honeymoon."

He let her tug him back inside.

* * *

"Happy," Iggy called. "Do you and Lily and Charle want to come with us?"

They had run into the Exceeds on their way to the train station as the three were on their way back from visiting the other Exceeds. Charle looked the group over skeptically before alowing herself to be brought into Kiki's arms. "I suppose we could atttend. What do you guys think?"

Lily stood next to Lia and grunted. "I agree."

"Aye, Sir!" Happy flew down into Iggy's hair, "Lead the way!"

Boarding the train was easy. Riding it? Not so much. The second Lia and Layla set foot on the contraption, both were raught with horrible motion sickness. He, luckily, had been spared of this rather embarrasing trait.

The train started moving and as if they were under a form of suicide pact, both Lia and Layla knocked each other out with two swift fists to the abdomen. It was truly a sight to behold.

Iggy leaned against the window and began to think. Were they really going to be alright taking such a dangerous mission? Were they really going to go fight Acnologia? The bastard had easily defeated the entire of Fairy Tail's strongest and scared the shit out of them once. He didn't want to tempt fate anymore than nessecary so what was he to do?

Granted, he could the three dragons following the train from above but that was beside the point.

The Greek fire also confused him. What was so special about it that it was mentioned in his mother's prophecy? They never really trained with it because no one really knew how. It was too destructive for the guild, anyways.

"Iggy?" Happy's concerned voice penetrated his thoughts and he glanced down at the blue cat resting next to him. "Iggy, what's wrong?"

Iggy cocked his head slightly in confusion before gasping slightly. His mind had shifted, somehow, and he pressed his hands against his temples. Hunching over in his seat he could vaguely hear Kiki chanting something. Voices filtered into his mind.

"_The boy needs to know, Hera_," A man said. "_The girl as well. We must tell them soon_."

"_I agree_." A woman replied. "_But it's not the time. We will reveal to them when they reach Waela. Release him_."

His mind suddenly cleared and he blinked.

What just happened?

* * *

Note: Waela = Wah-ay-la

I hate to leave you but I've got a terrible headache and might be taking a day or two off for that so don't kill me if there's no new chapter tomorrow or the day after.

In other news, thank you to those who recommended anime's for me. I'm going to look into all af them.


	11. Chapter 9

Note - Archemine (Arch-em-ah-neigh) Waela (Wah-ay-la)

Also, my clothing descriptions suck so if you can't see it or it makes no sense or if it just looks terrible, just roll with it.

Also, Today's my birthday!

* * *

A day later they arrived in Waela. The trains didn't reach Archemine so they would stay the night in Waela before heading out the next morning.

"Ugh," Layla groaned. "Why do i have to stay with _her_?" She pointed a disgusted finger to Lia who snorted in response. "No picnic for me either."

Iggy groaned, rubbing his hands over his face and through his hair. "Fine, fine, Layla you room with me, Kiki and Lia you take the other one. Deal done. No complaining."

Layla smiled, grabbing his bag along with hers and plowing into the room. He sighed again and followed her, the other two falling behind him. Their rooms were across the hallway from each other and featured two beds, a lacrima vision screen, a desk, and a small bathroom. Night stands next to the bed and the desk held lacrima lamp and lighted the room.

Layla threw the bags in the floor and collapsed onto the bed. "Layla," Iggy scolded. He was about to say more before another person interrupted him.

"_Young ladies should not act in such a manner_." It said. He recognised it as female and turned to see a misty image of a woman standing near the door. Her dark hair was pulled into an updo of sorts and she wore a flowing, white toga that hung from both shoulders. A man stood next to her, his hair and large beard black and groomed nicely. He wore a toga as well, only his hung off only his right shoulder, showing the left side of his chest.

"_Now, now, Hera_." The man said. "_We're not here to scold Miko-chan's children_."

Layla had looked up to see the people and merely cocked her head. "Who're you?"

The woman looked offended while the man slightly so. "_I am Hera_." She said. "_Goddess of family. I am your mother's spirit and yours, as well_."

"_Zeus_," The man said. "_King of the Gods and ruler of the skies_."

"Ah." Iggy said. "I see. So it was you in my vision."

"_Yes_," Hera answered. "_We feel it is time to reveal a great secret to you, regarding the magic you possess. Greak fire_."

"_It is neither a holder nnor an ability type magic_." Zeus continued. "_You may have already realised that unlike normal flames, your grow when added to water. This is because in our time - the time of the Greeks - Greek fire was used during naval battles. Even to today the recipe has never been released._"

"_Dear, you're getting off topic_."

"_Ah, Sorry_." Zeus cleared his throat. "_Anyway, you children, are decendents of the demigods. Your lineage is thin, and untraceable, but we suspect ties with a child of Selene. But that's beside the point_."

"_Since my husband cannot explain it well, I shall do it in his stead_." Hera interrupted. "_Simply put, you're magic is one that allows you to take on the aspects of the Grecian deities. Iggy the Gods and Layla the Goddesses. The Greek fire acts as a form of conducter, allowing you minds and bodies along with that of the God or Goddess to merge and meld, resulting in harmony_."

"Like summoning the spirit into us?" Iggy questioned. Layla was now standing beside him with her arms crossed over her chest.

"_Precisely_." Hera smiled. "_You will each need a set of our keys before we may begin training. Dear, go and fetch them, please_?" Zeus dissappeared before flashing back with two bundles in his hands. He handed one to Layla and one to Iggy. They opened them and a silver ring held marble keys almost identical to their mother's. The only difference was theirs were made of what appeared to me a murky emrald, or a bright jade.

"_Those are your keys." _Hear explained. "_You will notice the names of the God or Goddess is engraved on the shaft of the key. We also added in a monster or two, as well. You'll have fun with those." _

Layla shook the keys around before turning to the spirits. "How do we use these things?"

Hera pursed her lips in annoyance towards her attitude but answered. "_We will show you. Open, my homeland, let me pass through; the blinds of the Mist that hides you from view. Olympus_!" She threw a hand above her head in a flourish at the last word and a spiral of fog sprung up around them.

Soon they were standing upon a high mountain top. Around them in any direction was fog and they could barely make out old marble columns poking through. Hera and Zeus were no where to be seen.

"_Take out my key, Iggy_." Zues's voice filled his head. "_I will walk you through the process of 'summoning' me. I believe Hera is doing the same with Layla."_

He did as told and saw as Layla did the same. "_First, hold the key. Do whatever feels natural and go with your instinct_." He held the key in his right hand, holding it above his left shoulder with his feet spread a little wider than shoulder length. "_Good. Now go with what feels right and set the key on fire so that it sets your whole body on fire." _Iggy spiraled flames from the tip of the key and quickly swiped it down from his left shoulder to his right hip, effectively setting his whole body ablaze.

_"Now, say the incantation. It's different for every mage so say what feels natural_."

Iggy closed his eyes. "Become, Gate of the King," He opened them with a snap. "Zues!"

Suddenly the flames were sucked into him and Iggy looked down to see himself a smidge taller and buffer, his clothes replaced with a toga held at his left shoulder. He looked over to see Layla the same way, her hair was held up and she appeared to be more mature with a toga held at her shoulders.

"What're you staring at?" She asked. Her voice sounded like a melding of two voices speaking in harmony.

"You look wierd." His voice sounded the same way.

"Well so do you!"

Zeus's voice filled his head once more. "_I suggest we spend our time training, rather than fighting. We've had Chronos stop the time in your world but that doesn't mean we have forever and you must get acquianted with all the Gods."_

"Yes, you're right." Iggy nodded.


	12. AN (Don't Kill Me!)

Please do not kill me but... this is not a new chapter.

II'm sorry I really am! But I'm taking Driver's Ed 'til six, my art teacher went on maturnity leave, my Marching Band is going to Disney and I need memorize the music, and I have gym this week. My legs hurt from marching and gym and my brain hurts from being at school for 11 hours and lack of sleep.

I know those are excuses but I'm really sorry! I don't have Driver's Ed tomorrow but I do have a Drum Line Sectional 'til four so I will try my hardest to update for you guys.

I really love that you like my stories enough to Review, Favorite, and Follow. If you haven't already you should look into my other two stories, Mass Destruction and Dragon. Dragon is good, I've gotten good feedback from it but Mass Destruction is... eh. The summary sucks on it but there are some hilarious parts. I nearly made my sister cry from laughing so hard.

LOVE YOU GUYS!

-Zadabug


	13. Chapter 10

To those of you who may have been wondering, I don't do sour. No Lemons, Limes, or Oranges will be published on this account. I don't roll that way.

Anyways, thanks to those who suggested Soul Eater. I have a friend who was watching it and I figured if two of you and her liked it, then I would as well. And I was right! As usual.

Anyways, on to the long awaited new chapter...

* * *

Lucy blinked her eyes open and smiled at the mop of pink hair that entered her sight. Opening her eyes and yawning lightly, she dragged herself out of his arms. She heard the sheets swish when he reached out to grab her again, reaching nothing.

She giggled lightly when confusion flashed on his half-asleep features and his eyes opened slightly, murked with sleep. She smiled. "Go back to sleep Natsu."

He mumbled incoherently before hugging her pillow to his chest as a substitute Lucy.

She then tugged a silk robe over her pyjamas (you thought she was nude, didn't you?) and stepped down stairs and into the kitchen. She tickled her fingers over her keys and quirked a thin eyebrow.

Athena and Dionysus were gone.

Odd.

* * *

And that is a little teaser for you...

...

...

...

...

...

..

.

.

.

AW! Who'm I kiddin' I'm just gettin' started!

* * *

"H-how much longer are we," she swallowed, "are we going to do this?"

"As long as it takes, preistess, you must be familiar with all of my sister's. And daughter's. And neice's, aunt's, you know what men are all just horny bastards, reason one why I'm a virgin goddess. Anyway, long family tree short, you have to meet and get accustomed to all of the female goddess keys that you now hold in your posession."

"I get that, Athena, but why must I take an I.Q. Test? It makes no sense!" Layla threw the pencil in her hand across the room and sighed loudly when it returned to her desk. The robed woman infront of her laughed and the armor she wore rattled.

"My dear, I must know what I'm working with. When you have access to my experienced intellect, this test will feel as child's play."

Layla groaned and returned to the question infront of her. " One day, a person went to horse racing area, Instead of counting the number of  
human and horses, he instead counted 74 heads and 196 legs. Yet he knew the number of humans and horses there. How did he do it, and how many humans and horses are there?" She thought for a moment. "How the fuck am I supposed to figure that out!?"

Athena sighed lightly. "24 horses and 50 humans."

"How in Zues's purple orangutan did you figure that out?"

Just go on to the next one."

"Okay. What has four legs in the morning, two legs in the afternoon, and three legs in the evening?" She paused. "An alien here to eat us all. Next question!"

"A person! They crawl as a baby, walk as an adult and use a cane when their old!" She let out a soothing breath. "That's enough, let''s just move on to the merging. Call me out and then we can train."

Layla jumped up and quickly did as told, happy to be free from answering questions. She held her hand over her head and Greek fire spilled over her and the key floated in her palm. "Goddess be with me, Athena!"

* * *

"I don't want *hic* anymore *hic, hic*" Iggy slurred, "I feel *hic* like Cana."

"Yea, lightweight," Dionysus Slurred in response, much better at holding his liqour than the teen. "I think you've had enough. Here, have some Diet Coke." A silver can appeared infront of Iggy and he drank it hastily before hissing. "That's not Coke," He coughed.

"Oops, that's Bud Light. Damn I gotta get better at that."

"Yeah, uh, why are we drinking again?" Iggy put the silver can down and raised his temperature to help burn the alcohol away. It was currently working.

"Oh, yeah. Because there always has to be areason for knocking a few back." Dionysus slurred sarcastically. "Look, kid, I'm not gonna lie to you. I don't want some kid up in my head, 'kay? Trust me, you don't want in mine either. You know what I do to people I don't like? I turn them into dolphins. If they're lucky I'll just mess with their minds a little. You ever met a mad-man?"

Iggy nodded. If he remembered clearly, one had stumbled upon them while they were living with Igneel and scared the shit out of Layla and himself.

"That's my specialty. Madness is my element, and I breath it like a Dragon Slayer!"

"Good to know." Iggy backed away from the robed man slowly. "Shall we get this over with already?"

The pudgy man waved his hand and he turned into a key. Iggy took his stance and chanted, "Open, Gate of the Vineyard. Dionysus!"

He was soon clad in a robe and his head spun with the lingering presence of alcohol. "Vineyard, I like it." Dionysus' voice ran in his head.

"Good, can we train now?" His voice was still harmonized but it changed in pitch depending on the God he was paired with.

* * *

Lia was pacing now. Her sister had been taken and those two flame-poles had decided not to show. Kiki tried soothing her from her spot near the Exceeds but Lia just ignored her and continued on her rant.

"Why the fuck aren't they here? We've been waiting for an hour already! Do they not realize how important every single second is? She could be dead now. Or now. Or now. Or now. Or NOW! WHY THE HELL AREN'T THEY HERE!? My sister could be dying! Or DEAD! And they have the NERVE to be LATE?! I swear when they get here I'ma beat both their asses!"

"This is good, nii-san." A voice rang above them. It was Layla's, yet it wasn't.

"Alright," Another replied. It was Iggy, but not.

Before they could think straight, a large golden chariot dropped down beside them. Theo people tumbled out and the girl rose to scold the boy. "What was up with that landing?" She shouted as she dusted her robe off.

"I'm still getting the handle on it, Layla," he male retorted as he did the same to his own robe.

"Dismiss." The two chimed and they were enveloped in Green flames that spiraled into their awaiting palms. Their clothes and appearances returned to normal and they face the group.

"We're sorry we're late, everyone, but we weren't told 'til a little while ago that Chronos had released his hold over time too keep order or something like that." Lia and Kiki blinked along side the Exceeds as the five tilted their heads to the side in unison.

"Huh?"

* * *

Sorry for any miss spellings of the God's/Goddess' names.

OH MY GOD! I absolutely adore P!nk, Fun, and The Script! Carry on, Some Nights, Man who Can't Be Moved, Breakeven, Hall of Fame, Try, Perfect, Glitter in the Air... and my favorite, Give me a Reason! Oh, I adore it!

That was a randome outburst, sorry. Anyways, have any of you seen Inuyasha? (If you haven't look up the 'pure has now become impure' song to understand) I made up a sond to that tune like last semester some time that goes, "Watashi wa anata, Ga daikirai des, honto honto kiraides, honto hontoni." meaning 'I hate you, really really hate, really really.' but it's such a pretty song it sounds more like a lullaby or something.

More randomness... just review. I'm getting lonely.


	14. Chapter 11

OMG! Chapter eleven! YAY! Oh, I can't wait until Driver's Ed is over and I can start updating more. Friend Syd said I should update Mass Destruction but I really feel it's going no where. Read and Review it please, I gotta know if it's worth finishing. It's funny and all but I'm just not sure where it's headed or anything like that. If you read it and have suggestions, please float them my way and I promise if I use it you'll get credit - in case you're wondering.

Anyway, I thought it would be fun for you followers/favoriters/readers-in-general to guesss my age based on my writing style. I'm curious as to the impression I give.

On to the story...

* * *

A damp room was cloaked in darkness. The watery dripping of leaky pipes filled the space with consistent echos. The small girl trembled lightly when footsteps resounded down the outside corridor and the door opened.

A man stepped into the room. He was tall and buff, his long, black hair cut roughly and in uneven rows, reaching down to his hip. He wore a blue and black helmet with plates branching from his temples. He also wore matching body armore that was worn in scale-like plates down his arms. His chest bore a black plate and blue and black plates formed an armored skirt-type thing around his waist.

"It's time, girl." He spit at the quivering child. "Finally you'll be worth my time." He grasped her hair in one fist and began to drag her out and down the corridor. "They're advancing quickly from the East and we must have you prepared for their arrival, yes?"

* * *

"Can this thing go any faster?" Lia screamed from her mount on a silvery, raven-winged horse.

"Shut your mouth, insolent brat," Layla/Athena shouted. "You'll cath flies. I don't hear the child or the cats complaining on our arrival date. Why must you?" She rode a dark gray Pegasus with owl-like wings.

"Why must you fight so, Athena?" Iggy/Poseidon said. "Just go with the flow, besides, our pegasi will get us there in no time." He was perched upon a grayish blue one with a long mane and tail. It had large, sea-bird wings.

Kiki giggled lightly from her pristine white horse with dove-wings. "You two never really explained this new magic thing to us."

"Well," Layla/Athena answered. "All you need to know is that it's a form of summoner magic. Other details are need-to-know. And you, children, don't."

"Don't be like that, Theen." Iggy/Poseidon sang from his mount, "The child asked a viable question. Artemis and Apollo didn't give 'em much info, neither did we."

"Why are you even here?" She rebutled.

"Excuse me?" The man was roaring. "Who do you think made these pegasi for us to ride in the first place?! Who're you calling worthless? Oh, just because you can grow a fucking tree and I forgot to filter the spring water makes you better?" His voice had deepened and Iggy's harmony was thrown off.

"Poseidon, cease." Athena shouted back, her voice as well losing the harmony. Layla and Iggy had both been tucked deep inside the God's and no traces of the two could be seen.

But, the two could feel each other.

_"Layla, you there?"_

_"Yea, wherever here is."_

_"Our subconciouses. They forced us down."_

_"Forced us down?" _

_"Yea, I'd had my suspitcions (?) but now I know for certain."_

_"Know what?"_

_"The reason why the Greek Fire isn't taught half-heartedly or to anyone."_

_"And that is?"_

_"The God's,"_

_"Yea?"_

_"Once in full transformation,"_

_"Uh-huh?"_

_"Can easily take over our bodies. And with it,"_

_"Go on,"_

_"Our souls."_

* * *

"Something's wrong, Natsu." Lucy shouted frantically, rousing her husband from his sleep. "Come on, Natsu, I know something's wrong. Neither Ignell nor Metallicana nor Grandine have checked in for a few days and I know something happened. Get up!"

"Is just a dream," He mumbled. "Go back to sleep." He turned his sleep-heavy body to her and attempted to push her back onto the mattress. "Lucy," He groaned again and shifted slightly vertical, propped up on his elbow. 'Fine, fine, what is it now? Robbers? Rapists? Murderers? Who's hurting them and how many kisses 'til you go back to sleep?"

Lucy glared at him. "Idiot. " She spat. "This was no dream. In fact I dreamed quite nicely last night. Iggy and Layla were older and Layla had the sweetest boyfriend-" Natsu cut her off.

"What's his name?"

Lucy shook her head. "Not telling," Her eyes narrowed. "Stop distracting me. Anyway, None of the dragons are checking in, my God Keys keep randomly appearing and disappearing, and my Mommy Sense is tingling."

"Mommy Sense?"

"Mother's Intuition has never failed me, don't judge." She returned to shaking him, shouting. "Get up! Get up! We have to go save my babies! They need me, Natsu, I know they do!"

"Stop being so dramatic. What happened to 'They're with the dragons, they'll be fine, come lets take a nap cause we have time alone and I never get to nap when the kids are here.'" He mimiced her voice terribly.

Lucy giggled. "Not my fault you missunderstood. But damn that was a good nap. I needed it. And the bath after was heaven!" She blinked.

"You're distracting me again!"

She stood and marched around the room, gathering items into a back-pack. Natsu watched with amusement. "Where're you going?"

"To help_ my_ children, since _you_ obviously don't want to."

"Hey, who said that?" He was becoming slightly annoyed and it only furthered when she ignored him. Dramatically, no less.

"Oh," She drawled, holding one hand to her chest and the other to her head, swooning lightly. "Whatever shall I do? I must go and help my precious offspring, but who shall aid me? Am I to go alone? To face Bandits, and Thugs, and Ruffians, and Murderers, and Rapists, and oh!" She swooned again, catching herself on the dresser counter. "If only I had a Dragon Slayer that I loved to help me! But where, oh, where could I find one at such short notice? The best must of course be already booked. Sting and Rogue most definitly are! And I couldn't bother Gajeel with such a simple task! Wendy, oh I couldn't bother her with my troubles! Whatever shall I do?"

Okay, now that hurt. She just insulted him like six times in one breath.

Natsu sighed and stood, picking up the few items he had taken from his mission pack and stuffed them back in. He proceeded to dress and caught Lucy's eye.

"Natsu," She said. "Whatever do you think you're doing?" She was still in Drama mode, wasn't she? Great.

"Um, getting my stuff to help my wife?"

"Really now," Lucy looked amused. "And who is the lucky woman to claim such an _honor _as to be your spouse?"

"Uh, you?"

"Really now, did I consent to that?"

"Yes?"

"You don't seem sure."

"Lucy, are you trying to get in my head?"

"Maybe, why? Is it getting to you?"

"Damn whoever gave you those psychology lessons for your birthday. It was Gray wasn't it?"

"I'm not sure I'm at liberty to say."

"So yes?"

"Pretty much."

"Damn."

Lucy giggledd as she followed the fuming dragon slayer out the door. She was about 110% sure they were going to make a short stop to collect Gray before continuing on.

* * *

Just a little crack/fluff to kind of set off the ominous mood from before. Honestly, I have no idea whaat's going to happen next.

On a completely random note, I pulled my hair up and now I look like a LION FISH!

Friend Kay gave me one of those VooDoo key-chain thingies for my birthday. I put it on my bookbag and it jingles when I walk!


	15. Chapter 12 Rant

YAY! WEEKEND! Srry I didn't post earlier, had things going on.

* * *

Igneel groaned against his restraints once again. How exactly he wound up bound in anti-drago ropes was unknown and although that fact made him uneasy, the position in which he was bound definitely took precedence.

"KYA! Igneel stop that!" Grandine chirped in alarm, shuffling around once again.

Yes, thats right, he and Grandine were stuck together in a very compromising manner. They had started out back-to-back but thanks to his stubborn thrashing they had fallen from that position and her chest was now in his neck and neither of them dared to move for embarrasment's sake. He had, appearantly, moved.

"Sorry, Gandiney. But it's not like you have that much there anyway."

Metallicana snorted from his position bound to a tree, wrapped from ankle to shoulder in the stuff. "Bad move, dude."

It was, as before stated, a bad move.

Grandine shreiked and struggled around against her binds, not really helping there position. Her chest was no smack-dab in Igneel's face and both were flushing. "Igneel, get ahold of yourself! We've been stuck here for who know how long without so much as a captor. We haven't contacted Lucy nor the children and they could all be in grave danger!"

"I wouldn't say you don't have a captor, young lady." A voice purred from above them, "I just didn't wish to reveal myself quite yet." A rustle and a thud revealed the speaker to them.

She was tall and her black hair was tied up in a bun on the top of her head with eight little strands poking out. She wore a white robe of what appeared to be multiple layers of spider webs draped over one another. Her eyes were glossy black all over and gleaming fangs protruded from her lip.

"My name is Arachne." Her voice was soft and she began idly weaving thin silk strands between her fingers. "Do not fear me. I wish to help you."

* * *

Lucy sighed as she looked down at the man resting his head on her lap. She knew he hated trains but they had to ride. She wasn't going to walk all the wat to Waela.

He gurgled in his sleep, turning his head further into her stomach and bringing an arm up around the small of her back. She giggled and began to thread her fingers through his hair once again.

"A weaver, I see." A voice roused her from her thoughts and she looked up to see a woman. Her large, green curls were pulled behind her head and thick, green sunglasses covered her eyes. She wore a shimmery, forest green evening dress that fit her like a second skin and was slit multiple times at the knee, the strips flaring out around her ankles. Golden sandals were worn on her feet and a snake-like bangle wound around her upper-arm.

"Would you like to hear the tale of the Weaver Arachne?" The woman sat across from Lucy and Lucy cast the woman a strangle look. However seeing as her Stranger Danger bells weren't chiming she nodded.

"When Arachne was a young girl, she loved to weave. Her weaving was so lovely and rare that people would come from all around to see it. When asked who taught her how to weave such wonderous works she would reply she taught herself and that none, not even Athena, could weave as well as she. This angered Athena. So, one day, she appeared at Arachne's doorstep disguised as an old woman. Athena then spoke Arachne thusly, 'It is foolish to pretend that you are like one of the gods. You're simply a mortal whose talents are paled in comparison to those of the goddess Athena.' Ignorant and boastful Arachne replied, 'If Athena doesn't like my words, then let her show her skills in a weaving contest.' Casting aside her guise, Athena then accepted the challenge."

"The girl and goddess sat side by side, each in front of a loom with a huge array of skeins of threads at their feet. As the people watched to see if the young girl could truly match the goddess, Arachne carefully chose her first strand and began to weave. Arachne's hands danced across the loom, and her fingers were brushes painting a tale of the gods' silliness. She wove the great god Zeus, king of gods, consumed by lust and pursuing mortal women as his wife, Hera, raved. She wove tales of Aphrodite's cruel tricks, Ares's arrogance and finally, she told the story of Prometheus, the kind titan, sentenced to eternal punishment by Zeus for helping the human race. As the people watched, they laughed at the tales Arachne told and saw their gods as childish and trivial beings offending by the smallest slight and often cruel and malicious to those who crossed them."

"The goddess scorned the threads at her feet, and instead plucked colors from the sky, the mountains, the vibrant valley itself. She even reached up and cupped a few dazzling stars in her hands. She painted the story of how the Olympian gods, led by Zeus, had fought and defeated the titans to become the supreme rulers of Greece. The gods were depicted as fearsome beings, full of mighty power. They were beautiful and glorious, and the light of the stars made them glow so that the onlookers had to shield their eyes. The crowd oohed and ahhed and began to quake. Soon, each and every onlooker fell to their knees overcome with fear and shamed for their admiration of Arachne."

" Just as Athena finished her piece, Arachne jumped up and ran away into the woods. Alone in the forest, she wept torrents of tears, and, unable to bear the knowledge that she was only second best, hung herself from a tree branch. Athena soon found the girl, and as a final revenge cast a spell upon her. Arachne shrank. Her beautiful skin turned black and hairy, and long spindly legs protruded from her body. Athena had created the first spider. "Since you are such a master of weaving, you shall henceforth spend all the rest of your days doing so. When you and your children are looked upon, it shall be remembered what happens to those who do not honor the gods." True to Athena's curse, Arachne spent the rest of her life spinning intricate webs as do her children to this day. Sometimes, in the early morning, when these webs shine with dew, it almost seems as if they are filled with the bitter tears of a young girl who once thought she could match a goddess."

Lucy blinked. "That was, a nice story. I guess."

The woman smiled but before she could say any more the door to their compartment burst open and a train attendant stumbled in. "Ma'am, I'm afraid there's an intruder on the tra-" Before he could say more he was frozen in place.

"Geez, I'm no intruder. I bought a ticket, jerk." Pushing her glasses back into place she continued. "Anyways, as I was saying before we were so rudely interrupted." The woman leaned forward and stuck out a hand towards the blonde.

"My name is Medusa, and I'm here to help."

* * *

In all honesty I have no idea where this story's going. Even now, introducing Medusa and Arachne I have two-three paths I could take. GOD! This is so frustrating! Anyways, sorry I didn't post earlier and I'm surprised none of you tried to take a crack at my age. I guess you didn't read the AN or you thought it was like creepery or something? I dunno. Anyway, please let me know what you think (Chapter and age) or should we go with grade level? Yea, go with grade level. Age is too specific. and besides, grade level will speek more towards my writing level. Your choices are Middle School, Freshman, Sophmore, Junior, Senior, College, Out-of-College.

AND! Am I the only one who DIDN'T see the whole 'It's not a cannon, it's still a door' thing with Eclipse coming? I mean for pete's sake, they used dragon slaying magic for a chain! And a city as a death cannon! A tower to bring people back from the dead, and a building for a robot! I thought it was completely loical to use as a cannon and now FT's getting bad reveiws because of it. Makes no sense! If you saw it coming, then fine, your bound to see at least SOMETHING coming or you're a complete idiot! Like the whole Wendy's Jellal wasn't Erza's Jellal thing. I saw that coming! I mean, come on, Jellal was in the tower of heaven at that time and he had the staffy-thing with him. I mean, hello!?

Sorry for the rant, I just needed to get that off my chest... oh wait, not done!

And with the whole, oh my god, Sting was such a wuss at the end of the Grand Magic Games! What was hiis problem? HELLO! Were you not paying ANY attention!? The ending was SUPPOSED to be unexpected! It was SUPPOSED to make you say WTF! It was SUPPOSED to be rediculous! Did none of you listen to the Princess chick when she was talking about that? Da FUDGE?!

I'm done now.

On a totally different note, Friend Syd got me a set of Lucy's Gate Keys for my B-Day. Made the thing EXTRA HARD to open. Wrapped in 12 times in paper, encased in twine, encased it in painter's tape + electrical tape, wrapped it in wrapping paper, stuck it in a gift bag, stuck it in the shipping box, stuck that in a giant gift bag, and filled the bad the rest of the way up with paper. I'm wearing Leo on a chain right now!


	16. Chapter 125

The part I planned for the next chapter really needed to go with the last one but I don't feel like just adding it in and re-updating or whatever so here is Chapter 12.5!

* * *

"

"How could you help us?" Igneel shouted. "Are you not the one who bound us here? What has become of the children and Lucy?"

Arachne quirked a brow over one of her abyssmal eyes curiously. "Children? The Oracles and the Dragon Slayers, you mean? The Slayers are fine. Not so much for the Oracles."

"Oracle?" Grandine inquired. "Who is an Oracle? Do you mean Delphine?"

"Delphine is a weak Oracle, yes. But the ones I refer to are entitled Layla and Igneel, yes?"

"What has happened to them?" Igneel was now blazing with flames even though it did nothing to their current binds.

"Nothing yet. As for the Bearer, she is with a trusted friend." Arachne smiled, revealing her sharp teeth and continued. "I have a story to tell you. A story of a young priestess named Medusa. Please listen 'til the end. All will be revealed with time." She cleared her throat.

"Medusa was a preistess in Greece at a temple for Athena. As a preistess she was placed under oath and swore away all men. Well, Medusa was rather beautiful and many saught after her, mortal and God. One God, deciding he had waited long enough, took her in the very temple she swore under. This god was Poseidon."

"Now temples were places were people went to cleanse and worship, not a place to perform such filth and as such she was punished. Not the lustful God that had taken her, no. She herself was cursed so that no man would ever look at her again and live to tell the tale. She grew snakes for hair and her gaze turned man to stone with merely a glance. She had become a Gorgon."

"A short story, yes, in comparison to my own, but very harsh. Medusa had done nothing to intsigate such an affair and yet she bore all punishment! This is why the Gods must fall!"

* * *

"_Layla are you still there?"_

_"Yea."_

_"Are you scared?"_

_"Yea."_

_"When do you think they'll leave?"_

_"When we run out of magic, probably. I think Lia and Kiki are getting annoyed with them so maybe sometime soon."_

_"I hope so."_

_"Yea, me too."_

* * *

"Why won't you annoying bastards go away!?" Lia growled from her mount still on the pegasus. "I'm getting annoyed with your bickering and really want the other two flame-faces back."

"Well, that depends," Athena stated.

"On what?" Happy really wanted the twins back.

"How much magic these two have left." Poseidon answered.

"How much do they have left?" Pantherlily inquired.

Athena and Poseidon's grins darked maliciously.

"Plenty."

* * *

"So, you're saying that the Greek Fire is a form of Summoning Magic my children enherited?"

"Yes." Medusa took a sip from her tea and set it back down on the table. "And yes, I am that Medusa. Your children are in danger and you must listen. The Greek Fire they possess is not only extremely powerful but extremely dangerous. It is true that the user of the magic is granted with the abilities of that God or Goddess. However, what the Gods don't tell you is that once you've completed a full transformation so that you look almost exactly like them, there is a great risk that they will not return your body back. You may be stuck within your subconcious forever."


	17. Chapter 13

This chapter gets a little dark and honestly I have no idea where it's headed from here. There're so many things I could do that it's hard to pick one. Anyway's, here you go, and thanks to those who've reveiwed, followed, and favorited.

* * *

Lia was getting very pissed. Well, Lia was always pissed, but this was something entirely. These two jackass Gods or whatever had taken her friends bodies as hostages or something 'cause they wouldn't go away!

"Kiki, can't you do something about this?" Happy whispered, Lia heard it though, and the little guy sounded terrified.

"I could try some Exocsistic Wind spells I learned from Mama but other than that I don't know."

"Try it, please." Charla spoke. "These two are grating on my last nerve."

"Alright," Kiki took a deap breath and shouted, "Spirits of the unwanted, leave!" A large torrent of wind spewed from her and knocked the two blondes from their mounts on the winged horses, the horses then disappearing back into sea-foam. The torrent blew the others off as well but Kiki used another spell to help them hover.

Layla stood, now back to her original form, and grinned. "Thanks for the save, Kiki. I hated being stuck in the dark. That chick just wouldn't leave would she!? I have half a mind to chuck these keys over in the bushes but I have a feeling they'd just reappear."

"Your intuition would be correct." Iggy agreed as he stood. "Thanks for getting them out. We'll never get that close to a full transformation again."

A rustle in a nearby bush brought forth the form of a well muscled man. His dark was waved to his ears and his eyes were a startling blue. He wore a dark blue muscle shirt with bronze armor over top and an armor plates in the shape of a skirt over his dark jeans. A fur pelt was draped over his shoulders and down his back. "That would be wise, Igneel Drake Heartphilia."

All snapped to defensive stances and Layla shouted, "Who are you and how do you know my brother's name?"

The man mearly held his hands in surrender and replied evenly, "My name is Hercules. Perhaps you have heard of me?"

"Nope." Layla replied shortly, this made Hercules snort.

"Of course not. Children are never taught anything these days." He said snidely, "No matter. You need not know who I am for me to help you. That is what you call Nakama, yes?"

"Nakama?" Iggy lowered his haids hesitantly, "You?"

"Yes, oh! I almost forgot!" He turned back into the forest and reappeared after a moment, carrying a bundle in his arms.

Lia sniffed the air only once before rushing to the man and lifting the bundle into her own arms. "Rustelle!" She shouted.

"Rustelle?" Soon the others had joined the elder girl in checking over the younger for wounds and bruises. Lia looked towards the man in thanks and silent suspicion. "Thank you!" She shouted. "How did you possibly manage to wrestle her from Acnologia?!"

Hercules tilted his head. "Acnologia?" He asked. "You mean the black dragon man I saw? So, that was his name!" He nodded like it made sense and continued. "I saw the dragon man exiting the cave and when I entered I found this child dressed in strange clothing and lain upon a marble table. I am unsure what he was going to do with her but it looked like what we used to do in Greece, only with animals instead of people."

"What did you do?" Lia clutched Rustelle closer to her chest.

"Sacrifices," He answered grimly, "To the Gods."

* * *

Deeper into the same forest the same man that had been seen exiting the cave stood infront of a hazy council. The members were misty projections yet still held an aura of power and autority that knew no mortal bounds.

"Is the girl prepared?" The man clutching to a trident asked.

"Yes, My Lords and Ladies," Acnologia replied. "The child is prepared and awaiting your instruction. We shall obtain for you mortal bodies without a moment's delay."

"Good," The man said again. "The Oracles have found a way to repel our spirits so her value has exponentially increased. We shall have no failure. Her blood and flesh must be procured at all cost."

"May I ask, My Lord, why it must be this child? Surely there are other children who would suffice."

"Idiot!" Came the reply, "Surely you are not so ignorant! Does the name Ophiotaurus mean nothing to you?" Acnologia did not answer.

"The Ophiotaurus - or serpent cow - is the most powerful of sacrifices this word knows." The one with the lightning bolt continued. "And that child, is our Ophiotaurus. She shall be sacrificed and her entrails will be burned, therefore becoming our food. And once we have feasted on her flesh we will gain immortal bodies flowing with the golden blood Ichtor and we shall reign one again over this land as we did so many centuries ago!"

"I shall reign beside you, yes? This is my repayment for disposing of the Dragons and the Fairies you so dispised." Acnologia's eyes grew large and his mouth twisted darkly after saying this. "I shall flow with golden Ichtor as well, yes?"

"About that." The armored man replied. "The Fairies returned, as well as the Dragons. They know not they we were behind it all and keeping it that way would be nice, yes. Athena?"

The gray eyes woman continued. "So we have decided you will continue your work as you have. As our servant. Nothing more. Fail us once more and your rank will be the least of your worries. Farewell."

With that the figures disappeared. Acnologia's look of fear and outrage were swiftly swept away in favor of a much more sinister snarl. "Foolish Gods. They believe themselves to be pulling the strings? Who do they beleive it was that awoke Tartarus, and released the darkness unto them?" He laughed, slow and sinister at the start but as the speed and volume increased, so did the malice behind it.

"We'll see who's serving who, just you wait."

* * *

"_Apollo_," A haunting monotone voice chimed in the dark, "_They are rewriting the prophecy_."

"_In good time, Delphine. All in good time_."

* * *

I'm scared that this is just getting worse and worse as time goes on. Send me a review, please. I need to know how this is going and any ideas you guys might have for improvements or what-not. Anything. Good, bad, I don't care just let me know.


	18. Chapter 14

YAY! Only um... 3 more days of Driver's Ed! I so happy. BUt then I have a test... less happy. Zada is very frustrated with her life right now. I get woken up at 5:45 a.m. and then get up around 6:45. I leave home at 7:20 - my aunt drives me - and ride in silence for about ten to 15 minutes. I get to school at around 7:30 and wait for my friends to arrive about 5 minutes later. When the bell rings at 7:45 we hang a little more before heading to Folk Art. When we get there we head to the library for no reason and return in time to do that day's POD (Picture Of the Day). It's usually like a simple drawing and on Friday's its a cartoon character like Dorie or Piglet or something. We get stickers for the most creative and for eight weeks straight I've gotten my stickers, mainly on Mondays. Well, my art teacher went on Maturnity leave and our sub didn't give me a sticker last week. My Frankenstein was disco dancing with a comb in his afro, my T-Rex was a Squirrel-o-saurus, my horse head was a Hippocampus. I gave up on Thursday so my dog wasn't very good and Dorie had sunglasses. Today I made my kittie a Cheshire Cat with the Hatter's hat and everything! given, our substitute had a substitute, but still! I am outraged! I have a reputation! Sorry, my family just says 'life's not fair, deal with it' and 'It's okay'. OH! Then I have Math II, which is MATH! (Even though I rock at math), then Wind Ensemble (Honors Band), which we're MARCHING! and then Health/P.E. - seriously, what self-respecting nerd likes P.E? ... Unless of course you're doin Yoga or Soccer where you can plow down the annoying bitches of the world and rock at it! I love soccer. People hit me with the ball and I'm like, 'Bitch, please, that ddidn't hurt.' And then they're just standing there with the ball under their foot and I just go up and steal it. THey're like, "What?" and I'm like, "Take that Bitch! This ball is MINE! Even when it's yours, it's mine. And I will take it back."

Anyway - much like Hiro Mashima as he said in an Authors note after he re-introduced Jellal when Wendy revived him - I have no clue where this is headed. Ideas are sparking and igniting but there are yet to be any definites. Acnologia = bad. That you can count on.

* * *

"Children," Hercules said, "We must go. It is no longer safe here."

Not a moment after those words left his lips a loud crash resounded through the forest followed by a deafening roar. Trees shook form the force and tumbled from their upright positions with heavy sighs and groans. The earth buckled lightly from the strain and rocks clattered against one another.

A deafening roar sounded through the forest and the blondes visibly paled and light perspiration dotted their brows. "This is," Iggy whispered shakily, to be finished by Layla, "Him."

"Hercules-kun!" A woman's voice shouted from the distance. Hercules turned his head to the woman and smiled gratefully. "Medusa-chan!" He shouted back. "Perfect timing. Children hop on board."

'On Board' translated roughly to 'jump on the back of the giant snake the lady is riding on'. Sure enough, the giant snake she stood on swooped down next to them and they jumped up on it. The woman was positioned on the thing's head and steered it with a large loop of rope that the snake held in it's mouth. Ith was a loveely emerald shade and it flapped its thin, reptilian wings quickly.

"Is everyone alright?" The woman, Medusa, shouted back. Grumbled responses answered her along with the gurgled mumurings of two motion-sick dragon-slayers.

"Medusa, where are the others?" Hercules now stood behind the woman, oblivious to the looks Iggy was now sending his way.

"Those two are evil," his keys whispered to him. "They will betray you. I guarentee it. Listen to us, Oracle. Listen to he voices of the Gods that control you. We are always right. We are supreme! We are-"

"Shut up!" Iggy screamed as he stood hastily and ripped his keys from his side, throwing them to the ground. When the keys made impact the world went dark. Iggy could see not a foot in front of his face and he almost stumbled, catching himself on something.

"Easy, child." The thing said. Iggy jumped back and took up a defensive stance. "Who goes there?!" He shouted to the darkness. "Show yourself!"

As those words were said, a dim light frizzled into existance infront of him. "I am trying, child. Trust me." Iggy recognised the figure despite their obvious exhaustion and aided them in sitting on the ground.

"Apollo," He said, bewilderment clearly etched across his features. The light was coming from Apollo and it swirled with darkness, creating an inky gold glow. "What has happened to you?"

"It is not so easy to submurdge the sun in darkness, child. And so I am the last that is left to fight against this. My sister held out, as well. But, the moon reflects from the sun and as I weakened so did she. I regret so say she succumbed not long ago."

"Darkness? Succumbed? What is it your speaking of Apollo?"

"The Apocolype has swept up the Gods into it's darkness. Most have sunken deep into its folds. I am the last left in the light. Hestia was here for a time but I believe she as well was taken."

"Where is Delphine?"

"Delphine left to deliver the new prophecy to your mother. It is frightening, child. Do you wish to know it?"

"Please, Apollo."

"_The tides have turned,_  
_The prophecy changed,_  
_The king will rule,_  
_The throne he claimed._

_The flames of love,_  
_Burn strong and bright,_  
_But blow away,_  
_In winds of night."_

Iggy paled. "No." He said slowly, his eyes wide and voice shaky. "That cannot be the truth. Evil cannot win!"

"The propechy was changed once, child." Apollo smiled. "I'm sure you can change it again. Good Luck."

With that, the darkness ebbed away and he opened his eyes. He still stood in the same position, the keys he had thrown still bouncing and jingling from inpact. He felt a shiver run down his back. He collapsed onto the snake and when he opened his eyes once again he saw the inky blackness infiltrating the clear jade of his keys. The same with Layla's.

Without further thought he gathered both rings and just as he was to throw them into their surroundings Medusa shouted, "We're here, children. Home, Sweet Home."

* * *

"I wonder what is taking her so long." Lucy had been pacing in the same space for so long she had ground out a ten-inch deep hole. Natsu just watched her with concerned amusement as she mumbled incoherencies to herself, sometimes stopping to pound her fist in her hand and then shake her head dejectedly. She was truly the weirdest person he knew.

That Medusa chick had lead the pair to this camp place with a few tents and sleeping bags set up and a nice cooking fire in the center. He really wanted to eat it but something about it told him not to. Not long after they had arrived, Medusa pulled a thick serpentine strand of her hair out and it had turned into a large, winged snake that she flew off on, yelling about bringing the kids back.

He was about to make another one of his occasional snide comments when familiar scents hit his nose and he looked up to the that flying snake again. Only this time, laiden with passengers. He saw his son standing on the side, clutching two rings of something green. He looked as though he were about to throw them away when the voice of Medusa, standing on the serpent's head, roused him from his actions.

"We're here, children." She said, and Natsu began to wave frantically towards the familiar people while Lucy smiled eagerly, leaving her rut to stand by him and thread her arm around his.

"Home, Sweet Home."

* * *

Sorry for the rant up there guys, but Highschool is hard. I'm a freshman, just fyi since no one wanted to guess, and I'm still getting used to the crap. But seriously, my dad was like what did you learn? (Art thing) so I said, "Don't knock up art teachers."

LOVE YOU GUYS! PLEASE REVIEW!


	19. Chapter 15

YAY! Chapter 15! Have any of you ever listened to We Are The World 25 for Haiti? I love it! Al sorts of singers and theres this really kool rap/hip-hip part with like LL CoolJ. I love it. Im altering my music intake for Rachel's Challenge. Positive in = Positive out.

* * *

Iggy couldn't help the feeling of dread that had seeped into him. The whole group had been ushered into a large tent. A large fire stood in the middle and the smoke pooled out through an opening in the top of the shimmery fabric. A woman in her thirties sat tending to the flame. Her dress supported by gleaming golden adornments at the shoulders and cascaded down from there in a blaze of oranges and reds. Her hair was dark and held on her head in a loose up-do with curls framing her rosy face. A band of intricate gold weaved across her forehead and matching cuffs adorned her upper arms.

She stood when they entered, the fabric shimmering and dancing in a very flame-like motion. "Hello," She said. "My name is Hestia. Goddess of the Hearth. It is very nice to meet you all."

Iggy's eyes shot open and he gasped loudly, drawing attention to himself. "This is where you went?" Hestia looked at him for a moment before bobbing her head lightly in a nod and smiling. "I see you spoke with Apollo. Artemis is safe as well. She is currently out in her element."

"How?" Iggy was confused and this was clearly etched across his usually calm features. Hestia smiled warmly. "I wish to speak with young Igneel exclusively is that may be arranged. I believe the spoils of Artemis' previous ventures are stored in a tent just outside. Medusa can prepare something for you."

The others left reluctantly while other's were already gone at the mention of food. Soon only Iggy and Hestia stood in the tent. She gestured to the ring of seats along the fabric and Iggy sat upon a plush, silver cushion. Hestia remained at her station near the fire, seating herself upon the metal stool that was set there for her.

"What is it you wish to speak with me about?" Iggy asked hesitantly.

"The darkness." Came the goddess' calm response.

"Darkness?"

"I believe you could say the darkness has resided in the God's for many generation. Perhaps even from the moment of their birth, myself not excluded. The wrath of Athena, the sinful lust of Zeus, and in turn, vengence of Hera. All this is our darkness and many times our light was able to outshine it." Hestia's face darkened slightly as the flames near her dimmed.

"However, lately the darkness had grown and gone beyond our basic immortal sin. An even greater darkness has encroached itself upon us shortly after we came to be in your mother's care and it has slowly grow, claiming us all."

"Are all the rest of the Gods evil now?"

Hestia shook her head slightly, the flames bouncing, "Not exactly. Hecate and Nemesis went rogue long ago so I doubt the darkness reached them. I, myself, am not a major God so while escape was possible, it took a major toll on my strength. I assume many more minor Gods have escaped as well and are doing as I am, regaining their strength." She turned her back to Iggy and waved her hands to raise the fire once again. "You spoke with Apollo, yes?"

"Right."

"How did he look?" Her voice was filled with concern as her fingers twitched nervously over the flames. Iggy dismissed this and answered, "He seemed fine. He was fighting the darkness at his best, saying how the sun could not be overtaken by darkness so easily. He seemed quite worried of Artemis and yourself."

The goddess' twitching fingers froze at the last statement and her hands slowly settled to her sides. "He was worried, hm? Tell me Igneel,"

"Iggy's fine."

"Ah, sorry. Iggy," She corrected herself. "Did he tell you of the new prophecy?"

"Yes." Iggy was uncerta in of her question and his questioning was clear in his voice. Hestia chuckled lightly at this and returned to facing him.

"I am going to tell you something, Igneel Drake Heartphilia. And I want you to listen well." Sensing the seriousness behind her words he stood and squared his shoulders.

"This is not nor ever was a simple mission of retreiving a girl. That girl is the Ophiotaurus. Whoever sacrifices the Ophiotaurus is guarenteed victory and that is why they want her. The Gods will come after the child using every means possible. Be wary. They have Athena on their side and nothing can rival her knowledge of strategy. When the Gods have her they will sacrifice her remains as smoke. This smoke will nurish the Gods and provide them with mortal bodies, regrettably, even myself. This cannot happen."

Iggy could not believe what he was hearing. They were going to sacrifice Rustelle just to strengthen themselves? It would go without saying that he would stop them. He balled his fists at his sides, his whole body shaking. "You can bet to hell that it won't."

"There is one thing I must tell you. The Gods are being controlled. The darkness they hold is no longer their own. Be careful. They no longer hold any mercy nor justice like they once did."

"Doesn't matter." Iggy bit out. "All the less I have to feel bad for."

Hestia smiled at this. "I wish you luck Igneel. May the favor of Hestia rest upon you."

Iggy was soon engulfed in tender flames that licked around him. He recoiled in suprise but soon calmed when the warmth of the fire swept over him. It was short lived, however, and soon the flames had died down and left. A searing pain in his wrist alerted him to flames still blazing around it.

Those flames, and the pain, eventually ceased, leaving behind a dark mark that encircled his wrist in an intricate design similar to that of Hestia's head and arm bands.

"That is my mark, Igneel. It shall give you protection."

"Thank you."

Hestia smiled once again and guided Iggy out of the room. "Do not fail me, child."

"I swear to you that even if my body dies away, I will succeed with only my soul."

Iggy left to join his friends and did not hear Hestia's last words.

"That is what I'm afraid of."

* * *

YAY! Review PLZ!


	20. Chapter 16

Sorry for the short chapter but I need a good lead in. Like the prolouge to book 2 or something.

* * *

"I've found you."

* * *

"Iggy!" Lucy sccreamed as he entered the make-shift dining hall. She leapt from her seat next to Natsu and ran to him, collecting him into her arms and suffocating his face into her chest. He struggled in vain. Despite her appearance, his mother held strength enough to rival and even overpower that of his father.

Luckily, said man interviened beofre the boy died. "Lucy," He said calmly, amusement clear in his voice none-the-less and slight concern creasing his brow. "You're killing him."

As if shocked, Lucy then dropped the near dead boy to the ground and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, Iggy." She held out her hand to pull him up and when he held out his own she took notice of the dark band around his wrist.

"What is this?" She gingerly held onto his hand and stroked the dark burn with a single finger. "Natsu," She called without turning her head. "Come look at this."

Curious, Natsu did as told and regarded the mark with slight concern. "What is it, dear?" He asked. He knew what she was going to respond with but sometimes pretending the idiot was the best plan of action when it came to the unpredictable blonde he loved.

She gestured to the mark and Natsu showed no surprise nor concern regarding it. "Yea," he said. "What's the big deal? It looks to be a small burn. Probably nothing." He looked to Iggy. "Is this something we need to be concerned over?"

Iggy saw it. It was short and small but it was there. The look in his father's eyes were clear enough for him to understand, but fleeting enough for his mother not to notice. 'Don't concern her.' It seemed to say. His father was never as dense as he let on. Slow at times, yes, but not stupid.

"It's nothing, Mom." He said. "Just some clay that stained my skin. Cool looking, isn't it."

Seemingly satisfied with the answer, Lucy let Natsu lead her back.

"Worry." Hestia's voice filled his head. "We have no time for such emotions. Be careful, your mother is wise. She will soon see through your weavings."

"I know."

Iggy then joined the rest in feasting on the spoils of Aretmis' hunt.

* * *

"When will that damnable spider woman get here?" Medusa muttered darkly. She stood at the outer edges of their camp near the darkened forest. The moonlight filtered through the leaves of nearby trees and glinted off the inky blackness of her eyes. "I've been kept waiting lond enough."

"One must never rush the weaver, lest the loom catch flame." A whispering voice sounded above and behind her.

"And burn the fabric down to ash, so she must start again." Medusa answered. "You're late."

One foot looped at the bottom and one hand grasping firmly onto a rope of spider web, Arachne descended from the trees. (Like how Mother Gothel does w/Rapunzel's hair.)

"Have you brought the dragon's?"

"Yes." Arachne straightened herself and threw the web rope back around her waist, tying it firmly at her side. "They are waiting in the Northern Wood. Bringing them here would alert our enemy of our presence."

"Good. Keep your spiders on high alert. My snakes sense something stirring."

"Understood."

* * *

"Sir, we're in position."

"Launch."

* * *

The next few minutes felt like hours.

As all hell broke loose.

* * *

Heheheheheheheh.


	21. Chapter 17

Sorry for the delay. Dad's on my tail about housework, gotta get ready for the Disney trip, all kinds of crap. Anyway, here goes.

* * *

July 6th, 5:43 p.m.

* * *

Layla awoke to find herself in darkness. Not the warm, fuzzy darkness when you first wake up and the sun just hasn't gotten it's lazy ass up in the air darkness. Cold, damp, jail cell darkness.

She felt around with her fingers on the rough, stone floor. Nothing but cold rock. Streatching her arms out she determined her cell to be about five-foot by seven-foot with a height of more than five.

The only sound she could hear was the steady beat of dripping water somewhere farther down the corridor.

How she got here was a mystery and any attempts to recall sent a throbbing pain through her head.

What the hell happened?

* * *

July 4th, 3:30 p.m.

* * *

Lucy was certain her son was hiding something. Call it whatever you want. Mother's intuition, woman's intuition, either way he was hiding something. And either way she knew.

She had just seperated herself from a delicious caramel dessert with intent on prying the information from him when a woman clad in skin tight, silver-gray hunting robes appeared at the opening of the tent. A silver bow and quiver of arrows were strapped across her back and a silver ringlet was woven into her dark hair. Silver-gray eyes filled with panic she shouted one word.

"Run."

The second the syllable left her lips, shouts of determination sounded from outside. They were being attacked. And by the amout of noise their opponents were making they were outnumbered. Badly.

Lucy quickly whipped out her keys, drawing forth one of the carved marble God Keys. She tensed her muscles to summon the God, Poseidon she had grabbed, but never got the chance.

Seeing that his mother was about to call forth one of the tainted Gods Iggy rushed to stop her, snatching the marble from her hand and throwing it roughly onto the ground. The marble shattered violently upon impact.

"What the hell, Iggy?" Lucy all but screamed. "We're being attacked!"

As Lucy had said the intruders were now locked in combat with the mages, each fighting desperately against such numbers. The boy regarded this with shadowed eyes. With a swift movement, all the remaining marble keys were in his possession, and in turn, smashed to pieces.

"Trust me, Momma." He said simply. "Just trust me."

* * *

July 4th, 4:20 p.m.

* * *

It had been almost an hour since the men had went into the camp. Their leader was sure the pests should have been done for, but the constant plumes of raging fire showed a different story than his previous predictions. This was proving bothersome.

With a wave of his hand, the attendant that stood beside him stepped forward. "You wish to call him in, sir?" The man's question was answered with a curt nod and short grunt. With a short bow the attendant hurried off to fulfill his employer's wishes.

* * *

The mage had fought hard for the past hour. Their attackers had numbers, but few of them were as highly skilled in magic.

After destroying his mother's keys, Iggy had instantly jumped into the fray alondside his sister. Destroying the keys was nesseccary. Calling the Gods as they are now could hold chatostrophic consequences. Layla, fortunately, was smart enough not to use her keys and resorted to Dragon Slaying magic and hand-to-fire combat.

Lia was having a little too much fun destroying the attackers with her various iron extensions of herself and Kiki was supporting them all with Arms, Vernier, and Armor. Pantherlily had grown into his battle form and was knocking guys out left and right with his sword while Happy and Charle flew around helping. Natsu did what he did best and just let the fire destroy the world while Lucy was forced to use her celestial spirit keys, calling out Loke, Taurus, Scorpio, Virgo, and Aquarius.

Lucy really hoped her son had a good reason for destroying her best fighters.

* * *

July 4th, 4:30 p.m.

* * *

The tall man sighed for what felt like the fifth time that day. He hated doing this. Honestly all he wanted to do was sit around and listen to the music his friends played for him. One had never heard true music until they'd listened to Terpsichore and Euterpe.

He pushed the thought from his mind and continued walking. He had a job to do.

* * *

Lucy was exhausted. A whole hour and only three more to go. The kicker? These were the strongest. Her magic was slightly darined but her strength was still up so she joined in the fray with her husband and children. Surprisingly all three had developed a method to strengthen each other with their fire. Iggy would eat Layla's fire; Natsu, Iggy's; and Layla, Natsu's.

The three mages they were up against used some strange form of shadow magic. All the assailants must have, for once defeated they disappeared into darkness.

The rest of her family looked fine so she decided to aid Kiki with tending to Lia. The latter had really pushed herself too far. Her body was covered in bruises to the point that her left eye was swollen shut. A gash marred her left thigh and crimson blood poured slowly from it. A similar gash lined her right fore-arm and a smaller one ran along her cheek down from her temple and to her chin. Gajeel was gunna kill them all.

Lucy arrived in time to aid Kiki in bandaging the girl. Luckily Lia was out cold or else they would have never gotten her wounds cleaned and wrapped. When the elder girl was bandaged Kiki spread her hands above her body, coating the bruises with a soft pink light. When they began to turn a yellowish shade, Kiki's magic began to run out. To prevent any damage to herself, Kiki stopped the magic flow.

"The cuts have scabbed and her body is beginning to take the blood back into itself. She should," The girl began to sway lightly, "be fine." With the last two words said the small girl fell back into Lucy's expecting arms.

Laying the sleeping girl beside Lia, she turned to check on her family only to see to her horror that they were gone. She stood and rushed over to the remaining parts of the opening to the tent. What she saw surprised her.

Countless bodies lay crumpled just outside, a single silver arrow protruding from each one. But no Iggy, Natsu, or Layla.

She ran past the bodies and into the forest, following her instincts.

She turned here and there, right then left then right again. Soon she saw blood. Not much, but enough to leave a trail. One she was more than willing to follow.

One that lead her to the crumpled, lifeless, blood covered body of none other than Natsu Dragneel.

Lucy screamed.

* * *

YAY!... actually, not yay. But anyways. Let me know what you think!


	22. Chapter 18

Tee hee. Hoped you like the ending last time. ;)

* * *

Lucy screamed. She could think of nothing more to do. Cold adrenaline rushed through her veins and her body felt numb, almost as though her soul had left her body.

Hesitantly, and with uneasy movements she made her way to him. She wished she hadn't.

His body was terribly mangled, his arm twisted violently behind his back. His chest was covered in blood, so much so that could only come from a very deep wound. His eyes and lips were swollen and his cheeks were bruised. A bone protruded from his thigh and blood stained his usually pristine white pants. His scarf still stuck around his neck, seemingly spotless amidst the crimson stains.

She dropped to her knees. "No," She whispered, "No, no, no, no, no!" With trembling fingers she felt around his neck for a pulse. Nothing.

Sobs now began to escape as she tugged his head to her lap, pushing the matted pink hair from his face. "Natsu," She hiccuped. "Natsu."

She tore her eyes away from him and set them on two other bodies. Her already weakened heart almost stopped.

Natsu's head fell from her lap as she hastily stood and wobbled over to the two.

The larger, definitely male figure was sprawled protectively over the smaller, female one. Iggy and Layla.

Iggy lay on his stomach over Layla, large gashes covering his back. Similar marks marred his legs and arms, blood pooling around him. He was bruised all over and Lucy was terrified to see what lay on his front. Swallowing these fears she slowly turned him over so that he was laying next to Layla instead of on her. She was right, his front was horrid.

His face was swolled beyond recognition and his front was covered in the same gashes as his back. Lucy had no clue what could've done this to him.

Now that Iggy was off of her, Lucy could see Layla. "Oh, Layla."

Layla was definitely the worst of the three. Her face was swollen, yes, but bruises and cuts made the disformation gruesome. Bothh arms were twisted horribly and a bone protruded from her left fore-arm. Blood matted her golden hair to her face. Her clothes were ripped to no more than shreads and covered in the crimson stain of blood. Her legs were tangled in a head of fractures and her ribs were bruised and bloodied, most likely broken.

She searched the children for breathing, a pulse, anything. But to no avail. She pulled Layla'd head to her chest and the tears she ahd failed at holding back now rushed forward, more determined than ever.

"My babies." Lucy whispered. "Who - what - why?" Her voice was weak and raspy.

"Me, killed them, because." A dark voice answered from behind her. Lucy raised her weary eyes to see the blurry image of a woman, blonde hair tied behing her head. She wore a black leather jacket that was tight and came down to he mid-rib over a red blouse and tight, black leather pants.

"You did this?" Lucy asked, fear making her grip Layla's head closer to her chest. If Layla were able to she would be struggling for breath. I guess she didn't need such a thing now.

"That would be the idea." The woman cocked her hip to the side, placing one hand on it as her other was held to her face as she inspected her nails.

"Who are you?" Lucy growled.

The woman stopped her examination to cast an amused, yet surprised glance towards Lucy. "You mane you can't tell?"

"No. I've never met you before."

The woman clicked her tongue in distaste. "Now, now, I wouldn't say that. You've met me before, plenty of times."

"I don't think so."

"Oh, you have. I promise you that." The woman looked Lucy straight in the eye as she said, "Celestial Spirit Mages never break their promises."

"Right, Self?"

* * *

Medusa and Arachne had been near the infirmary when the attack started so they were able to fend off those who wanted to carry of the child they called Rustelle. The Ophiotaurus.

Medusa was no idiot. She had seen an Ophiotaurus once, when she was younger and they were no where near humanoid. They were cute-ish little cow-maids with the top half of a baby calf and the bottom was like an eel or a serpent. Whatever this child was, she was not one of those.

The only logical explanation was that she held some sort of power that the Gods saw as both a threat and a power source. But then again, for all Medusa knew the Ophiotaurus had grown tired of the half-cow, half-fish form and decided to try a new one. Stranger things had happened.

Speaking of strange, when the attacking forces she dealt with were all defeated she returned to see if everyone was alright. Hercules was gone again, he never stayed for long, and Arachne was back with the dragons. Artemis had come and went by the presence of her arrows and her current absence. She had issues with people. Mainly men. The small healer was asleep next to the Rustelle-child's sister. Both appeared worn out. The flying cats were also asleep.

However, the Dragneel's were gone.

"Odd." Medusa said, "Where could they have gone?" She stepped out of the tent to set eye on the crumpled form of Lucy. She appeared to be injured, but non-fatally. However, when Medusa approached closer she saw something that made her gasp curses under her breath. Lucy was crying.

Blood.

"Morpheus." Medusa whispered.

* * *

"Morpheus," A dark voice said, "You planted it, yes?"

Morpheus yawned lightly before responding. "Yes, I gave her the nigh,are you requested. May I leave now?" He rubbed his eyes and yawned, larger this time, to prove his point.

"Yes," Was the response, "You may leave."

With a curt bow Morpheus vanished back into the field he loved so much. The grass was perfect for resting on and the sky was always coated in a vast array of clouds for his amusement. Euterpe greeted him first, always her bubbly self.

"Hey, Morpheus!" She called as she rushed over, stashing her double flute somewhere in her robe. "Hey, how'd it go?" Soon all nine were gathered around him, eager to hear of his mission. Not that they knew all the details.

"The client loved the special dream." Was all he replied. And that was all they knew, that a client had requested a special dream. No more, no less.

"Was it erotic?" Erato purred into his ear, always the promiscuous flirt. Her robes were about a two feet shorter than the others, making her easy to seperate from the rest.

"No, Erato, it wasn't that kind of dream," Came his rehearsed response. She asked this every time. He quickly changed the subject, "Now wheres that new song and dance and play and poem you all promised me?"

The nine women rushed to their spots, preparing to showcase what they'd done while he was gone.

He would never tell them what he really did. It would sadden them too much.

And a sad muse, even one of Tragedy, was not a good muse.

* * *

Soooooo... whaddaya think?

THe girls are the muses, btw.

**Calliope** was the muse of epic poetry.

**Clio** was the muse of history.

**Erato** was the muse of love poetry. ;)

**Euterpe** was the muse of music.

**Melpomene** was the muse of tragedy.

**Polyhymnia** was the muse of sacred poetry.

**Terpsichore** was the muse of dance.

**Thalia** was the muse of comedy.

**Urania** was the muse of astronomy.


	23. Chapter 19

Have you ever accidentally hit the backspace key when you were almost done typing a chapter? Yea, that happened. I hate that.

Anyway, why aint you reveiwin' anymore? Did I piss you off? Let me know if I did. BTW Just ignore the time things from before. They confused me too much.

* * *

Lucy quivered beneath the weight of the woman's words. "Y-you're me?" She stuttered, absent-mindedly stoking Layla's hair.

"Yep." The woman had resumed her examination of her nails and lifted her gaze to Lucy with a slight smirk, disgust slightly whisped across her eyes. "Took you long enough."

"And you killed them? My family? Our family? How could you?" Her voice was quivering with anger now. Lucy stood and her balled fists shook at her sides, her bangs covering her eyes. "How could you?"

"Good question." Her counterpart's smirk wavered a small fraction but Lucy caught it. "Why don't you try to guess, hm? I am you after all. We must have something in common."

Lucy lifted her face and set her determined glare on the woman infront of her. "You disgust me. You ask me to tell you reasons why I would kill my own family? Are you mad? I love my family. Why would I kill them?"

"Oh," The counterpart lifted her eyebrows in mock intrigue, still examining her nails. "I have a question for you. Why do you love them, hm? That son of yours destroyed your God Keys. The brat practically killed your strongest spirit. You love him?"

"Of course! He is my son!" Lucy stomped her foot childishly, placing her feet at shoulder distance. "I do and always will love him." Her stare was intense and the fire that she knew was in her began to shoot through her veins.

"You are a fool. Love is flimsy and easily broken. A worthless emotion." Counterpart flicked her nails together and sent Lucy a condescending glance at the last sentence. "You of all people should know this. Your father would agree, as well."

"You shut your mouth." Lucy heightened her glare and the fire she felt within her leapt to her skin, scortching it. "Do not speak of love that way."

"Why not?" Satisfied with her nails she draped her arms one over the other infront of her chest. "Scared what I'm saying is true?"

"Nothing could be farther from the truth." Lucy smiled softly, "I just want to give you another chance to redeem yourself before I rip your eyes out and stuff them down your throat so you can watch as I tear you apart." Her smile never left her face.

"Those are fighting words, missy." Counterpart's smirk deepened. "You wanna go? I'll warn you, though. Your family was pretty easy to pick clean." Her eyes lowered. "I have no doubts you won't make it five minutes."

"Try me." Lucy held her arms out, fingers splayed. "I have a hard time believing my family would die to the like of you."

"You doubt?" Counterpart pread her feet and tensed her arms, ready to fight.

"Yes, I doubt."

"Good."

Counterpart acted first, springing off one foot and running towards Lucy. She extended a fist aimed for Lucy's head. It never hit. In an instant Lucy's hand gripped her fist and effectively flipped the other blonde over her head. She landed with a crunch and skidded a few feet.

Counter part stood, spitting the blood from her mouth. The crunch had been the arm that now hung uselessly at her side. "Not bad. Maybe you'll last a little longer than five. But not much." Disreg

arding her arm, Counterpart posed to attack once more. "Now, I'm serious."

* * *

Natsu had never seen it coming. The second Lucy fell back to help Kiki with the metal head's kid Lia the three shadow bastards had decided to take the fight outside. On a normal day, Natsu would have been all for it, more room and less things to accidentally catch on fire. But today had been anything but normal.

And, just as he though tnothing could get any worse, the second he exited the tent in chase after the battling mages he caught sight of the several hundred men that waited outside. "Shit."

Instantly they pounced on him and he now knew where all those defeated mages had gone.

He threw punched and kicks left and right, trying desperately to keep Layla and Iggy in his sights. Both were still fightling furiously but the three mages they were up against were slowly and purposefully leading them away from camp and into the woods. Not good. He could tell they were beginning to feel the efffects of fighting for so long and he would be lying if he said anything different about himself.

He was growing weary from over exhurstion and he didn't like it one bit. He had the advantage of skill and power but they had numbers, slowly but surely numbers was winning. That, he also didn't like.

"Get down!" A voice shouted from above and behind him. He looked that way to see the silver clad woman from before perched precariously on a narrow tree branch. She sat on her heels with her weight resting on the balls of her feet. She held her bow firmly in her hand, the bowstring taunt and a silver arrow already knotched and aimed at his head. He didn't need to be told twice.

Natsu dropped to the floor as the steady sound of arrows being drawn, knotched, and fired so rapidly he would've never guessed it was a person loosing them. He dared not move in case he accidentally find himself in her already planned line of fire.

After a few more moments the slid twang and whistle of the bow and arrow ceased along with the deep thud of falling bodies. Hesitantly he raised his head to see all his attackers downed with a single, silver arrow sprouting from their bodies in vital areas. He looked up to the tree branch to see the woman was gone as well.

Standing, he quickly jumped from foot to foot, careful not to trip on anny of the fallen men. He needed to find Iggy and Layla, and quickly.

* * *

YAY! Another Chapter. Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please reveiw.

YAY! My stuffed Happy says 'AYE!'


	24. AN - Disney

Heya, hiya, howdy!

So okay, I really hate doing these but sometimes they're nessecary*.

Anyways, I won't be able to post for awhile because, as you may already know from my other lames excuses or rants on other stories, my marching band is going to Disney. So, I won't be able to post until later next week.

Sorry.


End file.
